Les Ombre de la rue
by Elyonportrait
Summary: les Enfants des rue disparaissent, certains sont tués, l'affaire est confié à Sherlock Holmes par une personne auquel il ne s'attendait pas du tout toujours basé sur la série avec Jeremy Brett
1. Chapter 1 des pas dans la neige

**Chapitre 1 : des pas dans la neige**

_Une femme marchait dans la neige depuis au moins 30 minutes en serrant un papier à la main, elle le regarda encore une fois, une adresse était marqué dessus, elle n'a pas vraiment l'air ravie de s'y rendre mais apparemment elle n'a pas le choix, elle tourna au coin de la rue et un petit garçon avec un long manteau et un chapeau couru après elle._

**E :** Irène !

**I :** Elyon ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me suivre dans un endroit pareil ! Il fait nuit et avec ce qui se passe en ce moment il pourrait t'arriver n'importe quoi !

**E :** t'en fait pas je connais la ville comme ma poche je ne risque rien !

**I :** Elyon !

**E :** n'y va pas ! On trouvera certainement une solution !

**I :** tu le sais bien …

**E :** on à des gangs tu ne va pas me dire que ce type va continuer à tuer sans qu'on arrive à l'arrêter nous même

**I :** ils ont bon dos tes gangs combien des tiens se sont fait tuer malgré que les gangs le recherche

**E :** Irène…

**I :** dis moi combien ?

_Dit-elle en s'arrêtant et en se posant à la hauteur de l'enfant_

**E** **:**… trop

**I :** on est d'accord, j'ai fait tous ce que j'avais pu, mais sa devient trop dangereux ce type a décidé de nettoyer Londres de ses habitants de misère, c'est un génocide Elyon ! je n'ai pas le choix si je veux au moins sauver ce qui reste de vous

**E :** mais pourquoi lui ? On ne le connaît même pas ! On ne sait même pas s'il acceptera !

**I :** tu préfère que j'appelle la police ?

**E :** non !

**I :** bien alors soit tu m'accompagne soit tu va te mettre à l' abri

**E :** dis moi pourquoi ?

**I :** parce que c'est le meilleur dans son domaine ! Et que j'ai confiance en lui

_Elle réajusta son manteau et ressorti son papier et marcha le long de la rue Baker Streets en direction du numéro 221, laissant l'enfant seul dans la rue. Il regarda le bout de ses chaussures pendant un petit moment puis il sortit une photographie cacher dans la poche intérieur son manteau la regarda un_ _moment, essuya les larmes qui coulait le long de ses joues la remis délicatement à sa place. Puis se mis à courir pour suivre la femme qui avait disparu dans la neige depuis un moment._


	2. Chapter 2 Baker Steet

**Chapitre 2 : 221 Baker Street**

_Au 221 Baker Street on pouvait entendre résonnait un violon et la voix d'un Watson au bout du rouleau._

**W :** HOLMES !

_Il jeta le journal qu'il avait dans les mains sur la table visiblement énervé_

**H :** WATSON ?

_Cria-t-il du même ton que son ami sans vraiment arrêter son violon _

**W :** je suis patient habituellement mais la c'est trop Holmes ! Je n'arrive même pas à me concentrer sur mon journal !

**H :** c'est parce que vous m'écouter jouer, alors lisez votre journal et faite comme si vous ne m'entendez pas !

**W :** on ne peut pas faire mieux que de vous entendre Holmes ! Vous offrez un concert gratuit à tout le quartier !

**H :** vous dite après que je ne suis pas généreux !

**W :** très drôle Holmes vraiment vous vous mettez à l'humour ?

**H :** elle ne vous a pas fait rire ?

**W :** non pas vraiment et maintenant arrêtez un peu de jouer de ce satané violon si vous ne voulez pas que j'en fasse des allumettes !

**H :** voyons Watson les menaces maintenant ! Qu'est que qui vous arrive ?

**W :** vous m'avez donné un sacré mal de crane !

**H :** vous m'en voyez désolé !

**W :** trouvez-vous une autre occupation ! Je ne sais pas lisez le journal

**H :** déjà fait ! Il n'y a rien qui puisse éveiller ma curiosité à croire que tout le banditisme de Londres a fait une pause à l'approche des fêtes de noël

**W :** ce n'est pas plus mal

**H :** sa me met momentanément au chômage technique Watson !

**W :** au seigneur ! Des vacances pour vous ! Mais qu'elle horreur !

**H :** riez Watson vous savez bien ce que l'inactivité produit sur moi

**W :** oui en effet

_Dit il en regardant vers le tiroir de son bureau ou été rangé le boitier qui contenait sa seringue et sa cocaïne _

_La sonnette de l'entré se fit entendre et madame Hudson alla ouvrir la porte _

**Mrs H :** madame ?

**I :** Bonjour madame je voudrai voir Monsieur Sherlock Holmes s'il vous plait

**Mrs H :** bien sur entrez, il fait de ces froid vous être pleine de neige !

**I :** oui la saison est plutôt fraiche !

**Mrs H :** je ne me souviens pas avoir eu autant de neige que ça l'an dernier, qui doit je annoncer ?

**I :** ho ne dite pas de nom, il va me reconnaitre

**Mrs H :** vous vous connaissait bien ?

**I :** heu oui on peut dire ça, disons que sa va lui rappeler des souvenirs

**Mrs H :** hum

_Madame Hudson monta les 17 marches menant à l'étage avec Irène sur ses talons elle ouvrit la porte et Holmes et Watson se retournèrent en même temps _

**Mrs H :** heu monsieur Holmes une lady demande à vous voir si vous n'avez pas d'affaire en cours

**H :** non madame Hudson vous venez de me sortir de mon ennui, son nom ?

**Mrs H :** elle ne veut pas me le donner il parait que vous vous connaissait

_Holmes et Watson se regardèrent surpris _

**H :** faite la entrez madame Hudson !

_Madame Hudson ouvrit la porte en grand et repartis à la cuisine, Irène entra dans la pièce et Holmes ouvrit la bouche de surprise, seul Watson ne semblait pas comprendre_

**W :** madame que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite puisque mon ami semble avoir perdu sa langue

**I :** ho ne lui en veuillez pas Dr Watson j'avais prévu qu'il ne m'aurait pas oublié n'est ce pas monsieur Holmes ?

**H :** Adler, Irène Adler !

**I :** je vous voyais plus vieux que sa en même temps la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu vus étiez déguisé en curé de village, très réussi ceci dit !

**W :** vous voulez dire qu'il s'agit de la femme qui vous a échappé… ?

**H :** en effet !

**I :** surprise !

**H :** elle est bien bonne celle la si je peux me permettre

**I :** je sais, je suis plutôt bonne dans ce domaine mais j'ai à vous entretenir d'une affaire plus sérieuse que de remuer le passé

**H :** vous avez perdus la photographie du roi de bohème ?

**I :** non je ne vous aurai pas appelé pour une broutille pareille que vous n'avez même pas été capable de me voler

_Dit-elle en lui adressant un sourire ironique qu'il lui rendit sous le regard médusé de Watson _

**H :** asseyez vous et parlons plutôt de cette affaire qui me semble sérieuse pour que madame en vienne à me solliciter

**I :** mademoiselle, je suis veuve

**H :** désolé !

**I :** ce n'est rien

_Elle s'assit sur le canapé et Watson la débarrassa de son manteau Holmes s'assit dans son fauteuil favori les yeux brillant de curiosité Irène semblait mal à l'aise _

**I :** ne vous méprenez pas si je vais avoir du mal a tout vous dévoiler je sais que vous avez besoin de tous les éléments mais certain élément que je vais vous donner peuvent coûter la vie de beaucoup de personnes si ils sont divulguer

**H :** vous pouvez compter sur ma discrétion et sur celle du Dr Watson

**I :** bien il faut que je remonte plus loin il y a quelque année j'ai aidé une amie dans le besoin je ne vous direz pas de quoi il s'agissait sa n'a rien à voir avec l'enquête je me suis retrouvé dans une situation assez dangereuse et des enfants des rues mon sauvé la vie

**W :** les irréguliers de Baker Street ?

**I :** ha vous connaissait les Irréguliers mais il n'y a pas qu'eux Baker Street n'est qu'un district parmi tant d'autre comment vous expliquer Mr Holmes heu… il y a 2 sortes d'enfants des rues il y ceux que vous connaissez comme les irréguliers ils ont des territoires comme Baker Street et des enfants des toits

**H :** des toits ?

**W :** ha oui les enfants des toits bien sur !

**H :** Watson ?

**W :** les toits son leur territoire, ils sautent de toit en toit, ce sont d'excellents acrobates, j'en ai soigné quelque un à mon cabinet gratuitement quand il y arriver quelques blessés graves

**I :** ce n'est pas souvent qu'il rate leur coup Docteur

**W :** en effet on ne les voit pas souvent, je soupçonne une bonne partie de venir des pays asiatique il maitrise parfaitement les arts martiaux, la police n'a jamais réussi à en attraper un

**H :** venant de la police sa ne m'étonne pas !

**I :** en effet certain en vienne mais il existe toute les ethnies

**H :** donc ces enfant vous ont sauvé la vie et après ?

**I :** je leur suis redevable je leur viens en aide quand ils ont des problèmes j'ai lié de grande amitié avec quelque un mais depuis quelque temps certain disparaisse d'autre sont terrorisé au point que je ne les ai pas revu depuis plusieurs mois

**H :** étrange en effet vous savez ce qui les terrorise ?

**I :** oui j'ai mené mon enquête et des corps sont réapparus

**W :** des corps ?

**I :** au début les disparitions concernait les enfants des rue seulement je pensais à une décente de police ou bien…

**W :** les combats de caves ?

**I :** oui mais le nombre de disparus était anormalement élevés et puis après ce sont les enfants des toits qui ont commencés à disparaitre j'ai alors pensé à une maladie qui aurai pu les emporter mais j'ai découvert bien pire !

**H :** un meurtrier ?

**I :** oui c'est un génocide Monsieur Holmes ! Les corps réapparus font état de meurtre

**H :** la police est elle au courant ?

**I :** non, c'est la plus grande peur des enfants Monsieur Holmes ils font disparaitre les corps

_Des pas précipité se firent entendre dans les marches et les cris de madame Hudson, la porte s'ouvrit en grand laissant apparaitre l'enfant de tout à l'heure _

**Mrs H :** monsieur Holmes je n'ai pas pu retenir ce petit garnement, il est monté si vite !

**H :** ne vous en faite pas madame Hudson, laisser le entrer viens par la mon garçon

_L'enfant alla se cacher près d'Irène qui s'était levé _

**I :** ce n'est pas un garçon Monsieur Holmes

**W :** pas un garçon ?

_Irène enleva le chapeau d'Elyon, elle avait les cheveux courts au carré et deux longues tresses tombèrent sur ses épaules _

**I :** mais une petite fille ! Tu n'a pas à avoir peur Elyon, tu as finalement décidé de me suivre

_Holmes observa attentivement la petite fille elle n'était pas très grande vêtu de vieille affaire trop grande pour elle et déguisé en garçon elle avait un aspect très maigre et ne devait pas manger tous les jours à sa faim _

**E :** tu ne dois pas lui dire !

**I :** je t'ai déjà dit que l'on n'avait pas le choix

**E :** on sera tous en danger après, autant lui que nous tous !

_Dit-elle en le pointant du doit _

**H :** de quoi a tu peur ?

_Elyon se cacha encore plus derrière la robe d'Irène _

**I :** un tueur a décidé de tous les éradiquer

**E :** Irène !

**I :** c'est la seule solution !

**E :** dévoiler c'est trahir !

**I :** faire confiance c'est peut être tous vous sauver, je n'ai pas le choix, j'ai échoué je m'en remets à vous monsieur Holmes avant qu'il soit trop tard, je ne peux pas atteindre cette personne elle fait partie de l'élite de la haute société

**W :** sa alors ! Un gentleman ! Vous en êtes certaine ?

**I :** absolument !

**H :** comment en êtes vous arriver à cette déduction ?

**I :** il y a des gangs qui rodent et qui essaie de l'arrêter beaucoup l'on vu mais personne n'a réussi à l'arrêter il a des gardes du corps, tous les témoignages s'accorde pour dire qu'il s'agit d'un homme appartenant à la haute société

**E :** il a une voiture avec un blason dessus

**I :** merci Elyon…

**E :** je te fais confiance Irène et j'espère que tu vas l'arrêter monsieur

**H :** hum… et ce blason tu te souviens à quoi il ressemblait ?

_Elyon regarda autour d'elle et avisa le tableau, pris la craie à cote et commença à dessiner 2 lions couchés, l'un en face de l'autre _

**W :** tu dessine très bien, quel âge a tu ?

**E :** j'ai 10 ans monsieur !

**W :** Holmes sa vous dit quelque chose ?

**H :** il me semble que oui, mais je ne suis pas sur, je pense même avoir croisé ce blason ce matin quelque part !

**I :** vous connaitriez cet homme ?

**W :** Holmes !

**H :** hum…

_Il arpenta la pièce avec sa cigarette plongé dans une réflexion intense puis soudain fit volte face vers la table _

**H :** mais oui Watson je suis bête !

**I :** hum mieux vaut tard que jamais pour l'admettre !

_Il la regarda, elle lui fit le sourire le plus innocent qu'elle connaisse et Elyon se mit à rire, puis il prit une enveloppe sur la table et en sortis une lettre et montra le blason à Elyon_

**H :** c'est bien ça ?

**E :** affirmatif monsieur té trop fort !

**H :** merci bien jeune fille, la royaltie banque Watson ! J'ai un compte chez eu !

**W :** ce qui explique que ce blason vous soit familier

**E :** il travaille à la banque donc

**I :** pas forcément !

**H :** exactement il a très bien pu emprunter une voiture de la banque

**W :** ce qui implique qu'il y travaille !

**H :** non, non, mon cher Watson, les mécènes on droit de louer les voitures privées de la banque

**W :** les employés des bureaux aussi les plus gradés

**I :** donc on a à faire soit a un mécène soit a un gradé dans les administrations de cette banque, les informations sur les mécènes sont top secret et les gradé aussi comment vous allez faire on est même pas sur du rôle qu'il y tient

**E :** il faudrait le prendre en flagrant délit !

**H :** pas tous en même temps ! Si cet hommes doit faire un génocide des enfants des rue et des toits il doit avoir un plan très pointilleux, il doit s'être renseigné sur tout les districts de Londres et le caractère des enfants, de ces district, apprendre leur habitudes leur codes, afin de pouvoir les tuer sans éveiller les soupçons du reste de la population, comme une araignée qui tisse sa toile il doit avoir quadrillé la ville, voyons Elyon les enfants des toits fonctionnent ils comme ceux des rues ? On t'il des territoires ?

**E :** heu…

_Elyon regarda Irène un moment _

**I :** dis lui il va avoir besoin d'en savoir autant que moi

**E :** d'accord je suis une enfant des toits, on n'a pas de territoire, on a en quelque sorte un laisser passer nous sommes les sentinelles

**W :** les sentinelles ?

**E :** le sol appartient à des groupes différents, les toits n'appartiennent qu'a nous, on nous laisse passer de district en districts en échange de veiller sur ceux d'en bas, on prévient des décentes de police ou d'autres choses, on est le groupe le plus imprenable car nous nous déplacerons sur les toits et la police n'est pas encore au point avec l'escalade

**H :** hum je m'en doute, ya t'il que des enfants dans les gangs ?

**E :** non, il y a de tous les enfants grandissent monsieur, mais ils ne sont pas beaucoup on meurt souvent avant d'avoir vu l'âge adulte mais il y en a on les appelle les grands frères

**H :** hum le mieux serait que je me déguise pour me fondre dans votre paysage et interroger tout le monde et peut être espérer le voir agir

**I :** vous n'irez pas loin comme ça

**E :** en effet on se connait tous, vous ne ferez pas 2 pas que vous allez vous faire repérer, le mieux serai que je vous fasse connaitre avant de vous intégrer, ça sera plus facile en cas de problème

**H :** tu ferais sa ?

**E :** je vais avoir besoin d'Irène, faut que tu dises aux autres la décision que tu as prise et moi je le forme

**I :** au point ou j'en suis-je ne peux plus reculer

**W :** le former ?

**E :** Ba si tu veux en apprendre sur notre tueur c'est sur les toits qu'il faut aller comme sa tu auras le laisser passer !

**H :** et j'aurai accès à tous les districts, tu es maline pour ton âge !

**E :** c'est le secret de la survie monsieur Holmes !

**W :** et moi ?

**H :** vous Watson vous serez le phare dans le brouillard

**W :** heu ?

**H :** ne vous inquiété pas je vous direz tous en tant voulu, il se fait très tard, le mieux est de commencer demain matin ou puis je vous joindre miss Adler ?

**I :** j'ai loué une chambre au coin de la rue suivante après Baker Street je ne suis pas loin

**H :** bien et toi Elyon ?

**E :** ho moi j'habite les toits, tu n'a qua crier mon nom par la fenêtre et je serai la !

**H :** parfait demain matin miss Adler vous aller voir les enfants, leur dire que vous faite appel à moi quand à toi Elyon je serai prêt pour la formation !

**E :** ok ! je viens demain a 9h quand Irène aura la réponse c'est d'accord ?

**I :** sa me convient !

**H :** c'est parfait !

_Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la sortis _

**H :** voulez vous que je vous raccompagne ce n'est pas prudent avec ce temps et on aurait pu vous suivre?

**I :** non, merci je suis une grande fille je sais me défendre toute seule !

**H :** d'accord, faite attention je ne voudrais pas perdre une cliente au début d'une enquête passionnante

**I :** sa serai dommage en effet bonsoir monsieur Holmes !

**H :** Bonsoir miss Adler !

_Elle s'éloigna dans la nuit, Elyon lui tenant la main, il resta un moment la main contre le mur de la maison à regarder la rue les yeux dans le vide à fumer sa cigarette, Watson vint le tirer de sa torpeur___

**W : **quelle étrange affaire !

**H :** hum

**W :** pourquoi en voudrait t'on à des enfants vivant dans la rue ?

**H :** hum

**W :** et surtout qu'elle surprise devoir débarquer Irène Adler en personne !

**H :** hum

**W :** la belle Irène Adler…

**H :** hum

**W :** vous m'écouter ?

**H :** …

**W :** pas…

_Holmes continuer de regarder la rue, il ne l'avait jamais avoué à son ami mais cette femme était la seule qui l'avait comme foudroyé en plein cœur, il se sentait tellement étrange quand elle était la, il n'osait pas interroger Watson sur ses étrange symptôme. Il préféra commencer à cogiter sur l'enquête._

**W :** et si je vous dis qu'un singe m'a dit qu'une vache avait percuté un mammouth sur la 5ème rue ?

**H :** WATSON !

**W :** ha enfin vous m'écoutez, j'ai cru un instant que vous étiez dans un semi coma, si elle vous plait tant que ça invitez la à diner !

**H :** WATSON ! Ne racontez pas d'ânerie aussi lourde que vous, elle est simplement…

**W :** oui ?

**H :** simplement…

**W :** mais encore…

**H :** juste…

**W :** très intéressant en effet !

**H :** Ranh Watson ! Vous m'agacer ! Rentrons ! On ne trouvera rien d'intéressant sur le trottoir !

**W : **moi ce que je trouverai intéressant c'est la fin de votre phrase !

**H : **…

**W : **rohh allez avouez le !

**H : **madame Hudson !

**W : **vous mentez très mal sur ce sujet la Holmes !

**Mrs H : **Monsieur Holmes ?

**H **: vous pouvez montez le diner

**W :** je ne vous lâcherai pas Holmes ! Elle est comment ?

**H :** madame Hudson un somnifère ou de l'arsenic je vous laisse le choix mais sauvez moi !

**Mrs H :** ha pour ce qui est de vos querelles je suis neutre comme la suisse Monsieur Holmes !

_Holmes monta les marches à toute vitesse suivit de près par Watson qui se sentait d'humeur à asticoter son ami_

**W :** alors elle est comment ? Belle, ça je vous l'accorde ! Holmes !

_Il lui claqua la porte de sa chambre au nez, et Watson se mit à rire devant la colère quelque peu enfantine de Holmes_

**W :** vous avez décidé de bouder ce soir ? Ou j'ai piqué sur le bon sujet ? Vous ne dite rien parce que j'ai raison ! Vous avez eu le coup de foudre pour elle !

_Il ouvrit brusquement sa porte sur un Watson Hilare_

**H :** Watson arrêtez de lire des romans à l'eau de rose !

**W :** et vous arrêter de bouder comme un enfant de 4 ans chaque fois que l'on vous perce à jour, je suis votre ami Holmes ! Vous pouvez me parler de tout ce qui vous arrive, je vous prêterai toujours une oreille attentive, souvenez vous en !

**H :** très bien merci beaucoup Watson, et maintenant du balai !

**W :** encore une chose

**H :** oui ?

**W :** elle est comment ?

_Il claqua violement la porte et Watson s'installa dans un fauteuil pour lire la fin de son journal en paix en attendant le repas de madame Hudson._

_Holmes quand à lui été assis sur son lit, les jambes croisé, le dos contre le mur, fermant les yeux et respirant profondément, Watson l'avait percé à jour, sa se voyait donc autant que ça ? Il ne pouvait pas , avec une profession pareil se laisser aller à avoir des sentiments ! Et pourtant il été bien la ! Il savait que Watson serai toujours la pour l'aider et l'écouter mais se confier n'était pas discipline sa préféré ! _

_Le diner fut servis et Watson s'installa à table, la faim allait bien le faire sortir de sa cachette pensa t'il, ou bien non, si il travaille déjà sur l'affaire… tan pis ! Watson mis sa serviette sur ses genoux et commença à manger _

_Holmes sentait l'odeur du souper de madame Hudson venir le taquiner jusque dans sa chambre n'ayant pas mangé le midi, étant trop occupé à s'énerver de s'ennuyer, il commençait sérieusement à avoir faim, mais sortir signifier s'avouer vaincu, Watson ne lâcherai pas le morceau, son pire cauchemar retenait donc le repas en otage, après tout il n'était pas obligé de tout lui dire il se leva et sortis de sa chambre rejoignis la table de son pas rapide saisi une assiette rempli _

**H :** Watson elle n'est pas belle ! Elle est magnifique !

_Et retourna aussi vite qu'il était sortis dans sa chambre en claquant la porte laissant Watson encore sous le choc de l'aveu qu'il venait de lui faire et il savait que enfermer il ne lui en tirerait plus rien. _

_Puis il tourna la tête vers le plateau ou il avait pris l'assiette et un sourire diabolique se dessina sur son visage, non il n'en avait pas encore fini avec lui _

_Holmes s'assit le dos contre sa porte et souffla un moment le plus dur n'étant pas de sauver une assiette mais de révéler tout de même qu'il avait le béguin pour Irène Adler_

**W :** Holmes une autre confidence contre vos couverts !

_Holmes regarda l'assiette sur ses genoux du hachis Parmentier et se frappa le front avec son poing, les couverts ! Il avait oublié les couverts !_

**H :**serai il possible d'avoir une remise de peine Watson ? ou avez-vous comploté avec madame Hudson pour nous faire servir un plat à manger exclusivement avec des couvert ?

**W :** ne devenait pas parano Holmes ! vous avez commencé à parler je ne vais pas vous manger !

**H :** j'en suis rassuré ! mais moi j'ai faim !

**W :** vous l'aimez ?

**H :** le hachis Parmentier ? Je ne sais pas j'ai n'ai pas encore gouté on m'a confisqué mes couverts !

**W :** non VOUS avez oublié vos couvert nuance ! Alors ?

**H :** je… je n'ai pas été assez explicite tout à l'heure ?

**W :** je veux l'entendre de votre bouche et après je vous rends vos couvert et je vous laisse tranquille

**H :** Watson je suis prêt a mourir de faim je n'en dirais pas plus

**W :** vous être dur en affaire Holmes mais c'est d'accord je vous rends vos couvert

_Il se baissa et passa les couverts sous la porte, Holmes les récupéra et se mis à manger tandis que Watson se remis à table pour finir son repas, puis finalement la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Holmes vint se poser à table avec son assiette, Watson lui adressa un sourire de vainqueur mais décida de finir de manger en silence, il l'avait assez torturé comme ça, sans vraiment le vouloir il lui avait révéler beaucoup plus que s'ils avait passé la journée à parler ensemble. La soirée se termina sans encombre et chacun partis se coucher._


	3. Chapter 3 Rencontre au dessus des toits

**Chapitre 3 rencontres au dessus des toits **

_Le lendemain matin Holmes se fit réveiller par un lancer de coussin, il se redressa dans son lit, Elyon été juché au bout de son lit, sur les barre en fer, tel un chat _

_**E :**_ bonjour toi !

_**H :**_ bonjour toi…

_**E :**_ aller debout ! Prend un bon petit déjeuner parce que la journée sera longue, je dois te faire connaitre à tous les districts et t'apprendre à bien grimper j'espère que tu es sportif ?

_**H :**_ pas de soucis mais tu avais dit 9h il est … 6h !

_**E :**_ habille toi tu vas comprendre !

_**H :**_ laisse-moi ….émerger

_Elle sauta sur son lit _

_**E :**_ non ! Aller debout tu va te rendormir !

_**H :**_ tu ne t'épuise jamais ?

_**E :**_ jamais ! Allez viens !

_Il se leva s'habilla en vitesse et suivi Elyon dans la rue ils arrivèrent près d'une maison à plusieurs étages _

_**E :**_ voila, d'ici on le verra très bien !

_**H :**_ qu'est ce qu'on verra ?

_**E :**_ tu vas voir ! As-tu quelque base d'escalade ?

_**H :**_ je ne suis pas un expert, mais il m'est déjà arriver dans mes affaires de jouer l'acrobate

_Elyon lui montra la gouttière, la maison avait des briques qui ressortaient en relief _

**E :** toi tu prends la gouttière, moi je prends la façade sa te va ?

**H :** sa me parait équitable, mais comment vas-tu… grimper ?

_Elyon avait déjà passé ses petits doigts dans les bords en relief des briques et commencer à grimper pied et main nu, il la suivi à son rythme en s'aidant de la gouttière, c'était assez physique mais il s'en sortait bien, quand il fut arrivé en haut il regarda au loin pour admirer la vue, le soleil n'été pas encore levé mais il faisait déjà jour, il pouvait voir distinctement des dizaines et des dizaines d'enfants debout sur les toits regardant dans la même direction _

**H :** qu'est qu'ils font ?

**I :** ils attendent le lever du soleil

_Irène les avait rejoins en passant par une petit passerelle reliant un autre toit _

**H :** ha miss Adler vous aussi vous grimper sur les toits ?

**I :** j'aime bien cette tradition de regarder le lever du soleil

**E :** venez on le verra mieux par la ! Faite attention ou vous mettez les pieds !

**H :** pourquoi on regarde le lever du soleil ?

**I :** tous les habitants des toits sont la vous allez faire connaissance

**H :** je vois c'est une heure ou tous le monde est disponible au même point de rendez vous

**I :** c'est exact si vous voulez les voir tous, c'est à cet heure la qu'il faut venir mais il ne faut pas les interrompre !

_Ils trouvèrent un petit coin par trop escarpé, s'assirent en silence et admirèrent le soleil se lever, quelques minutes après, tous les enfants des toits descendirent en même temps vers le milieu de cette marée de toit, Elyon se leva et invita Holmes et Irène à la suivre_

_Au centre des toit, il y avait une petite cour rectangulaire ou les enfant se rassembler, une fois descendu, il constata que cette cour été celle d'un dojo, les bâtiments n'avait pas de mur mais des piliers on pouvait voir des gens s'entrainer à divers art martiaux, la présence des enfants ne les dérangeait pas. Certain enfant courait dire bonjour à Irène, elle semblait être connus de tous puis Elyon s'avança au milieu de la foule et annonça :_

**E :** les amis, je demande votre attention, comme vous devez le savoir d'Irène elle a pris la décision de ce faire aider pour tenter d'arrêter le meurtrier qui sévit en ce moment dans notre société, je vais vous demander d'être très indulgent et de tous faire pour aider celui qui nous sauvera peut être tous je vous présente monsieur Sherlock Holmes !

_Les enfants s'approchèrent de Holmes, il se retrouva soudain au milieu d'une foule d'enfants qui chercher tous à le toucher, certain poussait des exclamations certain lui disait merci, il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce besoin de vouloir le toucher comme si il n'était pas réel _

**H :** heu… Miss Adler c'est normal qu'il… ?

**I :** ne vous inquiéter, c'est pour vous reconnaitre il s'approprie votre odeur, votre personne pour vous reconnaitre parmi les leur, vous verrais, vous allez pouvoir poser toute les questions que vous voulez après

**H :** si vous le dite

**E :** faut dire aussi que vous êtes célèbre !

**H :** hum oui Watson s'est chargé de me tailler une réputation !

_Après le bain de foule, Holmes entrepris d'expliquer ce qu'il savait d'eux et ce qu'il avait déduit de cette sordide affaire, tous l'écouter attentivement, assis sagement sur le sol_

**H :** si cet homme appartiens à un rang élevé il n'a pas pu tuer sans passer inaperçu, à moins qu'il ne se déguise pour vous tromper et ensuite tuer, mais pas au hasard il doit choisir ses victimes, j'aurai besoin que toute les personnes ayant vu cet hommes ou étant témoin d'un de ces meurtre viennent me voir pour me raconter exactement ce qu'il a vu

**F :** mais il ne peut pas se déguiser on l'aurait reconnus et puis certain l'on vu en habit comme vous monsieur Holmes

**I :** Flora dit vrai d'après les grands frères il n'aurait pas pu se promener parmi les enfants déguisés en miséreux sans se faire reconnaitre et arrêter

**H :** alors il a opérer d'une autre manière, vous faite tous la manche les enfants ?

_Un oui général se fit entendre_

**H :** miss Adler, vous m'avez bien dit au début que certains enfants disparaissent et que des corps réapparaissaient

**I :** oui, vous pensez qu'il les a enlevés ?

**H :** c'est certain !

**E : **non les témoins de meurtre se souvienne d'une voiture avec les initial que vous avez trouvé et il on assister au meurtre en direct de leur frère et sœur !

**H : **alors il a 2 tactiques, soit il vous enlève, soit il vous tue sur place et toujours dans cette voiture ?

**M : **non, moi ma sœur à été tué par un homme en bel habit qui marchait derrière nous depuis un moment il a tiré et il a disparu comme il été venu !

**I : **merci Martin, l'affaire ce complique si vous regrouper tous les témoignages on a plusieurs tactiques d'attaque possible

**H : **ce qui vous a fait croire qu'il y avait surement plusieurs personne, des larbins qui tuent un peu partout

**M : **c'est sa !

**H : **ou alors c'est du bluff !

**J : **on ne bluff jamais les enfants des rues !

**E : **Joshua ne cri pas de tel bêtise surtout quand beaucoup des notre sont mort à cause de cet homme !

**J : **désolé Elyon !

**H : **en vous faisant croire qu'ils sont plusieurs il sème le doute et la panique entre vous c'est un brouille piste efficace, mais il faudrait que je trouve le fil qui relis tous sa, comment vous attire t'il ? Pourquoi vos frère sont allé voir cette voiture par exemple pourquoi êtes vous allé à la rencontre d'un homme qui se promène en bourgeois dans vos quartiers ?

**E : **Jay va noter sur une feuille tous les témoignages différents et les tactique rencontré, sa vous va Monsieur Holmes ? Sa sera plus facile pour comparer

**H : **c'est une excellente idée, je vais avoir besoin des dates exacte avec l'heure de décès des victimes

**I : **certains corps sont conserver à l'école de médecine, d'autre on été enterrés en fosse commune et d'autre on été brulés sa va être difficile d'avoir accès au corps

**H : **Watson va m'être utile pour cette partie du problème, il connait très bien l'école de médecine et il a exercé un peu le travail de médecin légiste, pour ce qui est du cimetière je m'en charge. Sa vous dit une viré dans un cimetière la nuit ?

**I : **ha oui très romantique j'avoue c'est un endroit que je visite fréquemment la nuit ! Vous êtes dingue !

**H : **un peu défois, mais c'est la seul solution, il faut qu'on sache comment ils ont été tué et si il y a des différences par rapport au tactique utilisé

**I : **je suppose que je dois vous accompagner ?

**H : **en effet vous savez ou son les corps

**I : **profaner des tombes on aura tous vu

**E : **je peux venir ?

**H : **non, toi tu reste avec les autres c'est trop dangereux on va devoir faire attention à la bande à Lestrade qui sera de garde se soir

**E : **mais je peux faire diversion pour les éloigner avec Jay c'est notre jeu favoris

**I : **et si vous tomber sur le tueur ce soir ?

**J : **on demandera a Billy de nous accompagner avec lui il peut rien nous arriver !

**H : **Billy ?

**J : **Billy Joe le boxeur des halls

**H : **ha oui je m'en souviens j'ai failli passer par la fenêtre à cause de lui un jour !

**I : **super au moins une personne avec qui je vais m'entendre à merveille !

_Il lui adressa un sourire cynique quelle lui rendit, ils repartirent vers Baker Streets pour déjeuner, Holmes expliqua ses déductions à Watson qui prenait des notes, tandis que Elyon et Jay savourai un bon repas de madame Hudson, quand à Irène elle était partie demander à madame Hudson si elle avait besoin d'aide, elle avait besoin d'air pour réfléchir _

**Mrs H : **il vous plait ?

**I : **pardon ?

**Mrs H : **vous n'arrêter pas de vous regarder avouez le, il vous plait !

**I : **ho heu… je pense que c'est encore un peu tôt pour dire…

**Mrs H : **vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ne me dite pas que c'est trop tôt depuis que vous l'avez vu vous ne le quitter pas des yeux

**I : **il a de très beau très Bo yeux si vous voulez savoir !

**Mrs H : **et… il vous plait !

**I : **d'accord je me rends, oui il me plait !

**Mrs H :** vous avez tenu moins longtemps que lui hier soir ! Le Dr Watson la quelque peu asticoter pour avoir la même réponse

**I : **ha et ?

_Madame Hudson lui fit un clin d'œil, ainsi lui aussi n'était pas indifférent à elle, tant mieux il était sur la même longueur d'onde, mais comment en parler ?_

**Mrs H : **attention il n'est pas à prendre avec des pincettes, il est cocaïnomane, bordélique, hyperactif, tête de mule, imbuvable défois, violoniste à toute heure de la journée et de la nuit, investis à 100% dans son travail, avec le mode vie et le caractère qu'il a, il pourrait faire fuir la moitié des femmes en âge de se marier dans ce pays

**I : **et qu'est ce qui attire l'autre moitié ?

**Mrs H : **il est bel homme, il sait être un vrai gentleman quand il le veut ou quand il en a besoin

**I : **je vois mais je ne lâche pas le morceau, je suis tête de mule aussi, je peux être capable de faire de sa vie un véritable enfer, j'aime la musique, je lui est déjà échappé 2 fois et je suis imbuvable tous les 26 jours du mois

**Mrs H : **son alter égo féminin quoi ! Je serai curieuse de voir ce que donnerai un couple comme vous 2

**I : **hum, heu sa va pas être facile je crois

**Mrs H : **la seule chose qu'il vous manque à tous les 2 c'est du courage, les aveux ne sont pas toujours chose facile. Mais il va falloir l'apprivoiser

**W : **alors les femmes sa discute bien par la ?

**I : **oui en pleine conférence ! Merci d'attendre la fin !

_Elle referma gentiment la porte de la cuisine sur le docteur un peu surpris, madame Hudson se mis à rire _

**Mrs H : **vous êtes un vrai phénomène mais pour une fois j'ai une collègue pour faire le poids face à 2 hommes

**I : **en parlant d'homme d'ailleurs ou est Holmes ?

_Une voix se fit entendre derrière la porte_

**W :** il est parti se promener !

_Madame Hudson ouvrit la porte de la cuisine _

**Mrs H :** mais ou ?

**W :** il ne me la pas dit !

_Les 2 femmes se regardèrent _

**Mrs H :** qu'a-t-il encore programmé ?

**I :** profanation de cimetière pour ce soir

**W :** avec Lestrade dans les parages sa ne va pas être du gâteau !

**Mrs H :** j'ai toujours dit que cet homme finira soit en prison soit à l'asile

_Irène et Watson éclatèrent de rire, puis Watson vint aider à ranger la vaisselle, dans le salon Elyon et Jay fessait un morpion sur le tableau noir._

**J :** encore gagner !

**E :** mais ce n'est pas juste ! Tu vas trop vite ! Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir !

**J :** c'est le jeu ma pov Lucette

**E :** grrr

_Holmes était parti ce promener pour réfléchir, la côtoyer pendant toute l'enquête aller être compliquer si il n'arrêter pas de la regarder, pour affronter les pire criminel il été le champion mais pour les sentiments le salut été dans la fuite, il n'empêche qu'il devait avouer qu'elle avait un certain talent et qu'elle lui était bien utile dans cette affaire, il avait l'impression d'avoir un alter ego féminin, et pourtant il avait comme la peur au ventre chaque fois qu'elle s'approchait trop de lui, il regarda ses mains quand elle était la elle été glacé et moite il ne tremblait pas encore mais sa lui été vraiment désagréable et pourtant quand elle n'était plus la c'été un vide immense qui se creusé en lui un véritable gouffre il se sentait perdu._

_Il entra dans une boutique pour acheter le journal en ressorti et emprunta une petite ruelle pour rejoindre Baker Street plus rapidement, il fut soudain harponner par le col de sa veste, il se retourna et se pris un coup de poing en pleine figure il se releva pour rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à l'inconnu qui sortis soudain un révolver, il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et reconnu._

**H :** Jefferson ! Vous êtes sorti de prison !

**J :** et bien j'ai cru que vous ne me reconnaitriez pas Monsieur Holmes, c'est pourtant bien vous qui m'avez mis au trou il y a 2 ans

**H :** et maintenant vous venez régler vos compte ?

**J :** mieux vaut tard que jamais !

_Soudain au coté de l'homme apparu un autre jeune homme avec un petit pistolet qu'il braqua sur sa tempe, un enfant apparu à coté de lui en braquant une carabine de chasse, d'autre enfant firent leur apparition de toute pars de la rue il sortait des fenêtre et des habitation alentour, il en venait aussi des toit il était une bonne centaine entourant Holmes et en braquant tous à l'unisson des lance pierre et des fronde certain était venu avec des poignards et un petit bonhomme avait même une épée, Billy Joe fit son apparition au coté des enfants armés _

**B :** rien de cassé Monsieur Holmes ?

**H :** non ça va merci pour le comité de soutiens les enfants

**F :** de rien Monsieur Holmes vous faites parti du clan maintenant

_Holmes comprenais soudain l'ampleur de sa présentation aux enfants des rue ce matin, Irène lui avait dit qu'ils le protégeraient si il avait un problème mais il ne pensait pas à ça, il été plus efficace que des garde du corps classique. Il leur rendait ce service énorme de traquer et d'arrêter le meurtrier qui sévissait depuis plusieurs mois eux n'avait pas les moyen de le rémunéré mais il lui assurer une protection impeccable et efficace _

**B :** alors comme ça on a un problème avec notre ami ? Jefferson !

**J :** les gars quelle surprise je ne savais pas qu'il était… avec vous !

**F :** tu le touche… et je te fais sauter la cervelle

_Jefferson ne bougeais plus les bras en l'air il avait lâché son arme_

**J :** ok les gars, je le toucherai plus c'est promis, mais ne faite pas de mal !

**B :** Fred dégage moi cette ordure de la les enfants on remballe je crois que monsieur a compris bonne journée Monsieur Holmes

**H :** merci à vous aussi Billy

_Les enfants remballèrent leur arme et repartirent chacun de leur coté _

_Holmes rentra chez lui et fut accueilli par Elyon et Jay dans l'entrée _

**E :** il ne t'a pas raté ce Jefferson !

**H :** comment tu sais que… ?

**J :** les nouvelles vont vite par les toits monsieur !

**I :** petite bagarre en perspective ?

**H :** rencontre amical avec un ancien détenu mais je suis impressionner par les forces déployer pour me protéger

**I :** ça surprend toujours au début mais on peut compter sur eux ils sont fidèle jusqu'à la mort

**Mrs H :** bien puisque tout le monde est au complet dans cette maison vous devriez faire l'inventaire de ce que vous aurai besoin pour ce soir

**W :** excellente idée madame Hudson j'ai cru comprendre qu'on allait déterrer des morts ce soir ?

**H :** oui j'ai besoin de vérifier le nombre de moyen qu'il emploi pour donner la mort.


	4. Chapter 4 Une nuit au Cimetière

**Chapitre 4 une nuit au cimetière **

_Après avoir fait l'inventaire des outils dont ils auront besoin, s'être procuré un plan du cimetière et les heures de patrouille des hommes de Lestrade, ils se rendirent au cimetière il commencer déjà à faire nuit _

**I :** on avait vraiment besoin d'attendre qu'il fasse nuit Holmes ? On aurait très bien pu faire comme si on rendait visite à quelqu'un

**H :** bien sur et comme il nous manque de trop on à apporter des pelles pour le ramener à la maison pour passer le réveillon en famille !

**I :** ok d'accord ce n'est pas une bonne idée !

**H :** vous avez peur des cimetières la nuit ?

**I :** non ! Bien que non !

_Il alluma une lanterne et commença a avancer dans les allée vers celle de la fosse commune Irène regarda un instant en arrière elle avait cru entendre un bruit, sa pouvait être aussi bien Elyon et Jay qui occuper le garde à l'extérieur du cimetière ou Watson qui été allé chercher les pelles puis soudain un hibou s'envola devant elle, paniquer elle couru jusqu'à Holmes et s'agrippa à son bras, celui-ci surpris se sentis passer par toute les température possible malgré le froid de l'hiver _

**H :** les fantômes n'existe pas miss Adler !

**I :** je crois que j'ai fait peur à un pauvre hibou !

_Dit-elle en s'agrippant plus fort à lui _

**H :** oui enfin pour l'instant tout porte à croire que c'est un hibou qui a fait peur à une pauvre demoiselle dans un cimetière enneigé !

**I :** le cimetière c'est votre idée vous assumer les conséquences si je vois un squelette marcher je hurle !

**H :** ok mais j'aimerai être sourd que vers l'âge de 70 ou 80 ans si sa vous dérange pas donc le cri on oubli

**I :** ok

**H :** et lâcher moi vous n'aller pas tomber !

**I :** d'accord !

_Il se défit de son étreinte et posa sa lanterne face à une rangé de tombes blanche sans nom avec des numéros et mis un peu n'importe comment _

**H :** bien miss Adler avant que vous ne tombiez dans les pommes passer moi la carte avec les numéros qui correspondent aux enfants tués

**I :** et pourquoi je devrais tomber dans les pommes ?

**H :** il a un corps sans tête qui marche derrière vous depuis tout à l'heure

**I :** QUOI !

_Elle se retourna et Holmes éclata de rire elle lui lança de la neige en pleine figure visiblement en colère_

**I :** sa vous amuse ?

**H :** désolé je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher c'était tellement tentant !

**I :** je crois que je vais être tenté de vous tuer si vous continuer vos pitrerie !

**H :** mais qu'elle charmante demoiselle !

_Watson arriva avec les pelles tandis qu'Irène sortait la carte et la passait à Holmes qui marqua les tombes avec une crais de couleur _

**W :** j'ai entendu crier et rigoler !

**I :** oui disons que Monsieur Holmes est adepte des blagues de mauvais gout

**H :** j'essais de détendre l'atmosphère !

**I :** superbement réussi je suis morte 2 fois depuis qu'on a franchi le seuil de ce cimetière autant dire que je suis D. E .T. E. N. D. U !

**H :** non autant dire que vous êtes assortis à l'endroit, puisque vous êtes décédé !

_Elle lui jeta encore une grosse boule de neige en pleine figure pendant qu'il rigolait encore _

**W :** bon sa va arrêter de vous bagarré on n'a pas trop de temps

**H :** comment s'en sorte Elyon et Jay ?

**W :** et bien Jay joue de votre violon avec un certain talent je dois l'avouer et Elyon sert à notre garde un numéro de contorsionniste assez réussi, Billy à même apporter du vin chaud pour endormir un peu le reste de l'équipe

**H :** parfait ! Sa nous donne une heure tout au plus !

_Holmes et Watson se mirent à creusé les tombes repéré à la craie pendant que Irène les éclairer avec la lanterne, au bout de quelque minute à creusé le sol gelé ils atteignirent les cercueils, les remontèrent et les forcèrent au pied de biche, quand il furent tous ouvert et éparpillé autour d'eux l'odeur des corps fut insoutenable, Irène avait du mal à tenir la lanterne au dessus des corps et respiré, Watson examina les différentes cause de la mort pour chaque cadavre et Holmes notait tous dans le carnet de Watson _

**W :** bien on a 3 égorgés par un droitier vraisemblablement

**I :** ces 3 la faisait partis de plusieurs districts

**H :** des enfants des rues donc

**W :** et 6 on été tué par balle dont 4 à bout portant

**I :** ceux la été des enfants des toits

**H :** hum donc si on se fit à ces corps la les enfants des toits sont tué par balle par ce qu'il ne peut pas les atteindre et les enfants des rue sont égorgé

**I :** si il ne peut pas les atteindre pourquoi 4 sont mort d'une balle a bout portant ?

**W :** il a pu les attirer, les inciter à les faire descendre de quelque mètre

**H :** ou bien il a pu leur proposer de la nourriture comme happa, pour ensuite dès qu'il les a à sa porté tirer avec son révolver, nous verrons demain à l'école de médecine mais sa ne peut pas être une coïncidence si les enfants des toits et des rue sont tué différemment.

_Ils redescendirent chaque cercueil dans son trou et les rebouchèrent, il finissait le dernier quand un coup de sifflet se fit entendre, Elyon et Jay était arriver à la limite de la patience des policiers et avaient du prendre la fuite pour ne pas être arrêter, par contre les policier avaient remarquer des gens dans le cimetière à cause de la lanterne, Holmes éteignis la lanterne pris Irène par la main et il s'enfuirent à tout jambe avec Watson, le cimetière formait un grand rectangle il était encerclé de mur, après avoir fait plusieurs fois le tour à l'aveuglette,, ils se collèrent contre un mur et tentèrent de ce faire silencieux tendis que les policier patrouiller dans le cimetière,_

_Quelqu'un attrapa le pied d'Irène et elle manqua de crier de peur avant que Holmes ne lui plaque une main sur la bouche ils, regardèrent à leur pied un trou béant dans le mur laissait apparaitre Elyon qui leur faisait signe de passer par la, Watson passa le premier, Irène suivi, mais au moment ou Holmes allait passer la lumière vint éclairer dans leur direction, il se dépêcha de passer et se mit à courir en suivant les autre, un policier à ses trousses, _

_Elyon et Jay tournèrent dans une rue Holmes, Watson et Irène sur leur talon et entrèrent dans ce qui paraissait être un parc, les enfant montèrent dans les arbre touffus pour ce cacher, Watson quand à lui se cacha de son mieux derrière une immense statue massive d'un animal il ne savait pas trop lequel, il n'avait plus d'éclairage, quand à Holmes et Irène il cherchait encore comment se cacher, il tournèrent plusieurs fois, pendant que le parcs se remplissait de policier et bizarrement d'autre personnes fréquenter le parc aussi, Holmes trouva ça étrange en pleine nuit mais ne cogita pas plus les policier avait formé une ronde autour du parcs et le piège se resserrer sur eux, il pouvait voir les policier presque distinctement c'est alors que Irène compris la définition de ce parc elle tira sur la main de Holmes, l'attira vers elle, mis ses mains autour de son cou et l'embrassa, vraiment très surpris, Holmes fini par comprendre et répondit au baiser d'Irène tandis que les policier passait à côté d'eux sans les suspecter, un couple d'amoureux ne pouvait pas être leur profanateur de tombe, il restèrent un moment front contre front le souffle court attendant que la horde de policier finissent de sortir du parc. _

**H :** un parc d'amoureux ?

**I :** vous connaissez beaucoup de personne qui se promène dans les parcs la nuit accompagné d'une femme ?

**H :** ok j'avoue que la c'était très fort comme diversion !

**W :** les enfants ou êtes vous ? HOLMES ! MISS ADLER !

**I :** on est par la Dr Watson !

_Les enfants descendirent de l'arbre ou ils étaient cachés_

**J :** on est la nous !

**W :** bon sang on a eu chaud, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait tous nous arrêter mais comment avez-vous fait pour leur échappé ?

**H :** ho heu… on est… on a …

**I :** on sait fait… passer pour un…couple

_Watson regarda autour de lui et vis un couple se promener main dans la main_

**W :** ha comme ces deux la ?

**H :** oui… heu oui comme ceux la

**I :** oui comme un couple !

**H :** oui c'est un couple ça

**E :** vous êtes bizarre tous les 2 c'est la course poursuite qui vous rend comme ça ?

**H :** ha l'exercice ! il n'y a rien de mieux pour vous réchauffer pendant une bonne nuit d'hiver qu'en pensez vous les enfants ? allons rentrons, je suis sur que madame Hudson nous attend avec de bon chocolat chaud !

**W :** oui rentrons il fait vraiment froid maintenant que l'on a arrêté de courir

_Ils rentrèrent à Baker Street, madame Hudson fut surprise de les trouvé essoufflé et couvert de neige_

**Mrs H :** grand dieu ! Rentrez vite vous allez prendre froid ! Miss Adler vous allez rester dormir ici les enfants aussi à l'heure qu'il est ce n'est pas prudent de vous renvoyer chez vous

**I :** merci madame Hudson

**Mrs H :** ce n'est rien rentrez au chaud !

_Ils rentrèrent se changer et boire quelque chose de chaud, Watson monta à sa chambre pour ce coucher Holmes laissa sa chambre à Irène et se coucha dans son sofa, madame Hudson coucha les enfants à l'étage en face de la chambre de Watson, elle avait une petite chambre avec un lit 2 place au cas ou Holmes aurait des invités, madame Hudson remarqua que personne ne ce parler et qu'il été tous aller se coucher immédiatement au sec et au chaud, ils était vraiment très fatigué, elle était en train de border les enfant quand elle leur demanda_

**Mrs H :** dite moi sa c'est mal passé votre petit excursion au cimetière ? D'habitude vous êtes tous plus vivant que ça !

**E :** ça c'est relativement bien passé !

**J :** oui jusqu'à ce que les policier nous course, on a couru bien 4km on est entré dans un parc pour ce cacher

**E :** on a bien cru qu'il allait nous arrêter, nous ont s'est caché dans les arbres

**J :** le Dr Watson derrière une statue et Monsieur Holmes et Irène ils font fait croire qu'il était un couple !

**Mrs H :** un couple ?

**E :** on était dans un jardin pour les amoureux, c'était assez rigolo de les voir, ils se sont embrassé !

**J :** beurk !

**Mrs H :** vous êtes encore jeune pour comprendre les enfants, aller dormez bien je souffle la bougie, à demain

**E et J :** à demain Madame Hudson !

_Madame Hudson repartie dans sa chambre avec un grand sourire, finalement le destin avait décidé du sort de ces 2 la pensa t'elle _

_Holmes repensa à la scène dans le parc, leur baiser n'était pas dénouer de sentiment, et il aurait bien continué s'ils n'étaient pas en mauvaise posture avec la police, il se maudissait intérieurement pour ressentir cela, il s'était promis de ne jamais aimer pour ne pas que ses sentiment interfère dans ces déduction, mais il devait se l'avouer, l'affaire se portait à merveille et il était amoureux donc il pouvait concilier les 2 , il se faisait une fausse excuse comme lui avait dit un jour son frère, il cessa de penser à tout ça s'enveloppa dans sa couverture et s'endormie._

_Irène de son côté pensait au même moment dans le parc, elle avait simplement aimé se retrouver dans ces bras et l'embrasser même si elle rigoler encore de sa réaction, elle l'avait surpris, ce n'était que justice pour ses mauvaise blagues dans le cimetière, elle s'enveloppa dans les couverture et s'endormis assez facilement, le lit portant son odeur, le sommeil était plus que confortable pour elle._


	5. Chapter 5 Ddéduction et attentat

**Chapitre 5 déductions et attentat **

_Le lendemain matin, Holmes fut réveiller par les pas précipité des enfant qui courait dans les escaliers pour assister au lever du soleil, il entendit la voix de madame Hudson leur dire de faire attention, il se leva, aller se diriger vers sa chambre quand il se souvenu que Irène y dormait justement, il ouvrit la porte tout doucement et la regarda dormir pendant quelques minutes, il la trouver magnifique quand elle était endormie, il soupira et monta à l'étage voir si il pouvait embêter ce cher Watson de si bon matin !_

_Watson fut réveiller par un bruit d'eau qui coule, quelqu'un se laver les mains dans sa salle de bain ? Il se retourna dans son lit, attrapa sa montre à gousset et déchiffra l'heure, 6h du matin, pourquoi avait il choisit le plus matinal des compagnons ? _

**W :** Holmes !

**H :** Watson ?

**W :** vous n'avez pas une salle de bain en bas par hasard ?

**H :** je vous rappelle que j'ai une belle endormie qui squatte ma chambre ou est justement installer ma salle de bain !

**W :** et donc tout naturellement vous avez choisis de me réveiller moi et pas elle ?

**H :** c'est tout naturelle mon cher Watson !

**W :** pourquoi êtes vous toujours plus vivable avec cette femme qu'avec moi ?

_Holmes sourit à son ami et redescendit dans son salon, Irène s'était réveiller entre temps, et elle lisait le journal de la veille posé sur la table du salon_

**I :** bonjour !

**H :** bonjour !

_Ils entendirent, des pas précipité et la voix de madame Hudson en train d'empêcher quelqu'un de venir_

**I :** je crois que l'on va avoir une petite visite forcé !

**H :** ne vous inquiéter pas j'ai l'habitude !

**L :** Monsieur Holmes !

**H :** inspecteur Lestrade ! Qu'est ce qui vous amène de si bon matin ?

**L :** mes hommes ont rencontré un drôle de mystère hier soir

**H :** je vous écoute !

**L :** ha heu bonjour madame !

**I:** mademoiselle, Adler, Irene Adler!

**L :** enchanter mademoiselle, vous êtes la pour confier une affaire à monsieur Holmes ?

**H :** Lestrade !

**L :** oui excuser moi, donc hier soir mes hommes patrouiller comme à leur habitude et ils ont aperçu des profanateur de tombe dans le cimetière

**H :** il n'y a rien de mystérieux la dedans Lestrade, la profanation de tombe ne date pas d'hier !

**L :** je vous l'accorde monsieur Holmes, mes hommes les ont pris en chasse, ils ont abandonné tous leur matériel sur place ces voyous et après une course poursuite de 30 Minutes dans les rues de la ville, nous les avons perdus dans le parc des amoureux pas loin du cimetière, ils avaient disparu !

**H :** et c'est sa que vous trouvez étrange Lestrade ? Sa vous arrive un bon nombre de fois de rater quelque voyous, pour peu qu'ils courent plus vite que vous !

**L :** comme vous le savez Monsieur Holmes les profanateur de tombes ne s'intéresse qu'aux tombeaux abritant des gens fortunés dans l'espoir de voler les bijoux enterrés avec leurs morts, mais bizarrement ceux-ci s'en sont pris au corps de la fosse commune, il s'agit pour la plupart de miséreux, de corps sans identité et sans famille, donc sans aucunes valeurs, je voulais votre avis sur ce fait pour le moins bizarre, pourquoi aller déterré des cadavre n'ayant aucune valeur ?

_Irène regarder Holmes derrière Lestrade et lui fit le signe du couteau sous la gorge, pour elle Lestrade devait être au courant que c'était eux sinon il ne serait pas venu ici, il est commissaire tout de même !_

_Holmes lui sourit et regarda Lestrade dans les yeux_

**H :** mon cher Lestrade, je vais vous dire ce que j'en pense, il se pourrait que des étudiants en médecine ou des professeurs de biologie, est envie de faire des expériences sur des corps et est tout simplement envie de déterrer des corps sans valeur pour leur servir de cobaye

**L :** mais ils ont tous ce qu'il faut à l'école de médecine !

**H :** il rechercher peut être un type de maladie particulier que certain corps de la fosse commune renfermer, je vous conseil de monter la garde ce soir vous finirez par les attraper Lestrade !

**L :** oui vous avez raison, ils voulaient faire des expériences et ils ont choisis la fosse commune, on ne fait pas ça sur les corps des honnête gens !

**H :** bien Lestrade, vous avez levé le voile sur ce mystère je ne vous raccompagne pas, j'ai énormément de travail au revoir !

**L :** au revoir monsieur Holmes et encore merci, madame…

**I :** mademoiselle !

_Mais Lestrade était déjà partis_

**I :** a-t-il la mémoire d'un poisson rouge ou est t il aussi bête que ces pieds ?

**H :** les deux je pense, on a eu chaud !

**W :** bonjour la compagnie, j'ai vu Lestrade descendre on aurait quelque petit problème par rapport à hier soir ?

**I :** aucun, ce crétin à cru à 100% l'histoire que lui a raconté Holmes

**H :** ce soir il y aura un nombre impressionnant de force de police autour du cimetière !

_Ils se mirent à rire en pensant à ce pauvre Lestrade sur une fausse piste , ils prirent un petit déjeuner, discutèrent un moment et se préparèrent pour aller à l'école de médecine, Holmes alla trouver une veste dans sa chambre, quand il revint dans le salon, la fenêtre était ouverte et la table garnit d'objet divers, _

**H :** heu c'est quoi ça ?

**I :** c'est les enfants des toits, ils ont tenu à vous payer à leur façon

**H :** je vois ils sont très rapide je n'ai rien entendu !

**I :** c'est pour ça que la police ne les a pas encore attrapés

_Sur la table il y avait des billes en verre, des oranges, des timbres, quelque pièce de monnaies et 2 briquets._

_Quand tous le monde fut enfin prêt, ils sortirent et prirent la direction de l'école de médecine, arriver las bas, Watson discuta avec un collègue qu'il connaissait de l'arrangement qu'ils avait passé la veille pour avoir accès au corps _

**M :** très bien si vous voulez me suivre c'est par ici

_Ils entrèrent dans une grande pièce contenant des civières avec des cadavres disposé en rangé_

**M :** je vous laisse prenez votre temps !

**W :** merci Marcel

**I :** brrr il fait un de ces froids ici !

**H :** c'est pour conserver les corps, Watson la rangé qui nous intéresse !

**W :** oui c'est par la !

_Watson examina les corps et Holmes nota tous les détails dans le carnet de Watson_

**W :** bien nous avons à peu près le même schéma qu'hier soir, on à 2 égorger enfants des rues et 5 tué par balles enfant des toits

**H :** pas de bout portant ?

**W :** non ceci ont été tué à distance

**I :** sa confirme votre théorie d'hier soir !

**H :** oui il tue selon le type d'enfants à qui il a affaire, autrement dit il s'adapte à sa proie c'est un tueur dangereux et redoutablement efficaces.

_Après plusieurs heures passées dans cette salle ils ressortirent et Watson remercia son collègue pour sa chaleureuse coopération._

**H :** bien je vais analyser toute ses informations pour trouver l'alibi et l'identité de notre tueur

**I :** moi je vais vous laissez pour quelque heures je dois accompagner Saya à l'opéra

**W :** à l'opéra ?

**E :** elle à été reçu comme danseuse à l'opéra !

_Elyon venait d'arriver en courant vers eux_

**H :** c'est une belle ascension pour une enfant des rues

**I :** c'est vrai après avoir fait beaucoup de spectacle de rue, je lui est offert sa chance de participer au casting des nouveaux petits rats de l'opéra et elle a réussi brillamment, elle a obtenu une bourse pour faire des études

**E :** tu imagine ça ! Elle va aller à l'école !

**W :** c'est merveilleux j'espère qu'elle aura une brillante carrière !

**H :** je lui souhaite aussi !

**I :** bien je vous laisse messieurs tu viens Elyon ?

**E :** Irène ma promis de me faire visiter l'opéra

**W :** alors ouvre bien grand les yeux c'est magnifique tu vas voir !

_Elles prirent congé et s'en allèrent chercher la petite Saya _

**H :** bien rentrons Watson nous avons du pain sur la planche

**W :** je vous suis

_Irène Elyon et Saya était dans les coulisse l'opéra, Elyon s'émerveiller de chaque petit détail qui faisait le décor de ce somptueux bâtiment, Irène aider Saya à s'habiller, d'autres filles se préparaient pour une répétition. Il faisait sombre dans l'opéra, le metteur en scène voulait reproduire exactement l'ambiance du vrai spectacle_

**S :** et si je n'y arrive pas ? les sélections ce n'était que de la chance !

**I :** tu seras parfaite, tu as un vrai talent et tu as mérité ta place ne l'oublie jamais, ici on évalue la valeur des gens que par leur talent pas du milieu d'ou ils viennent !

_Elles regardèrent certaines filles se battre littéralement avec leur propre costumière pour des broutilles et avaient des serviteurs qui couraient dans tous les sens _

**I :** souviens toi l'endroit d'où tu viens n'est pas marqué sur ton front vous avez tous le même costume donc les mêmes chances de montrer votre talent, si talent il y a chez des perruches pareil

_Elles se mirent à rire toute les deux en voyant une danseuse surexcité tout envoyer à travers la figure de son serviteur venu lui apporter de l'eau et l'accuser de ruiner sa carrière._

**S :** pathétique !

**I :** je suis d'accord ! Allez en scène ma belle !

_Le metteur en scène fit signe aux danseuses de monter sur scène, la musique commença et Irène resta un moment dans un coin des coulisse ou l'on pouvait admirer la scène. Tous ce passait parfaitement bien, quand soudain dans le noir des gradins, un coup de feu fut tirer, et Irène vit Saya s'écrouler sur le sol, la panique pris soudain toute les personnes présente, certains hurler d'autre courait dans tout les sens, des filles se cassaient la figure car elle ne voyait pas la limite de la scène, un mouvement de foule pris les gradins et la cohue commença,_

_Irène se fraya un chemin difficile vers Saya, elle était couverte de sang elle la pris dans ces bras et tenta de la redressé un peu, elle était encore en vie les yeux grand ouverts, elle respirait faiblement. Elyon avait disparu par les toits, elle couru aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait prenant d'énorme risque en sautant de maison en maison, certaine très éloigné l'une de l'autre, elle arriva par la fenêtre du salon ou Holmes fumait sa pipe, des dossiers éparpiller sur le sol._

**E :** c'est lui ! Il a recommencé sur Saya !

**W :** calme-toi qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? HOLMES !

_Holmes avait compris, un attentat venais de se produire au sein même de l'opéra, il savait qu'a cet entrainement le dernier avant le vrai spectacle, beaucoup de monde assisterai au dernier préparatif, le moment idéal pour frapper, il passa par sa fenêtre et grimpas à l'aide la gouttière, il se hissa sur le toit et mesura le nombre de toit qui le séparer du dôme de l'opéra, Elyon le rejoignis _

**E :** c'est faisable je l'ai fait,

**H :** ok WATSON ! Dépêcher vous !

**W :** je ne sais pas grimper !

**H :** on n'a pas le temps d'appeler un cab !

_Les enfants des toits ayant entendu Holmes, grimpèrent la façade pour aidez Watson, et certains guidait Holmes à travers les toits, il arriva plus vite qu'il ne l'avait prévu à l'opéra, il se glissa prudemment par une fenêtre suivi d'Elyon et de Watson pas très rassurer de crapahuter sur les toits comme ça, il se fraya un chemin parmi la foule hystérique de la scène et arriva avec Watson auprès d'Irène et de Saya_

**I :** Holmes dieu soit loué vous êtes la, elle est encore en vie, je ne sais pas comment, la blessure à l'air grave !

**H :** l'avait vous vu ?

**I :** je suis désolé Holmes, mais non les gradins était plongé dans le noir

**H :** comment savez vous qu'il a tiré des gradins ?

**I :** le chef d'orchestre était dans les gradins et ses oreilles siffle encore de la détonation sa ne pouvait venir que de la !

**W :** je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle vit !

**H :** que voulez vous dire Watson ?

**W :** elle a été touche en plein cœur ! c'est impossible de survivre à une blessure pareil !

**E :** elle va mourir ?

_Saya s'accrocha à la manche de Watson et tenta de parler_

**S :** de…de l'autre coté !

**W :** pardon ?

**S :** mon…cœur... Il est de l'autre coté !

_Holmes et Watson se regardèrent puis Watson chercha le pouls de la jeune fille sur sa poitrine il le trouva à droite, il fit signe aux 2 médecins qui firent leur apparition sur la scène et qui tentait de soigner des blessés du mouvement de foule _

**W :** par ici ! Elle est en vie ! Mais il faut faire vite messieurs !

_Les deux médecins accoururent près d'eux, avec Watson, ils pensèrent la blessure, lui fit une piqure de tranquillisant et la transportèrent sur un brancard_

**H :** Watson ?

**W :** c'est un véritable miracle, cette petite est un cas très rare qui n'arrive qu'une fois sur 1000

**H :** comment sa ?

**W :** son cœur n'est pas à gauche mais à droite, le meurtrier à visé en plein cœur comme pour une personne normale, mais la balle à juste traversé son corps sans toucher d'organe vitaux c'est incroyable

**I :** elle va s'en sortir ?

**W :** bien sur ça ne mettra pas sa vie en danger c'est une miraculé !

**H :** la seule survivante de ce tueur, l'affaire prend un autre tournant miss Adler

**I :** …

_La police fit évacuer la salle, l'inspecteur Lestrade discuter avec Holmes et Irène tandis que Watson accompagnais la blessé en la rassurant sur le fait qu'elle pourrait toujours danser. Elyon quand à elle avait rassurer les enfants des toits qui était resté dehors et fit le tour de l'opéra avec eux il avait bien du sortir de quelque part, puis elle remarqua quelque chose de brillant par terre dans une flaque d'eau, elle se pencha et le ramassa._

**E :** hum qu'est que c'est que ça ?

**J :** fait voir !

_Jay cracha dessus et l'essuya du revers de sa manche_

**E :** une montre à gousset !

**J :** elle est belle, ho regarde, ya un blason dessus !

_Elyon reconnu aussitôt le blason de la royaltie banque_

**E :** Jay il faut le donner à monsieur Holmes, sa appartiens à notre tueur !

**J :** hé doucement Elyon ! Il y avait peut être des gens dans l'opéra avec une montre comme celle la, ça ne prouve rien tu as vu comment tous le monde s'est bousculé pour sortir ?

**E :** pas avec ce blason, c'est celui de la royaltie banque, des gens aussi important n'assiste pas à de simple répétition Jay, ils payent cher leur place pour aller voir le vrai spectacle, sa ne peut êtres qu'a lui !

**J :** la c'est un début de preuve, allons y il est avec l'inspecteur Lestrade, les gars vous nous suivez ?

_Ils entrèrent tous dans l'opéra, en groupe assez serrer, certain tournait sur eux même en regardant au plafond le décor de l'opéra, Holmes discuter encore avec Lestrade, Elyon monta sur scène et tira sur la manche de Holmes qui se pencha vers elle, elle lui mis discrètement la montre dans la mains et lui chuchota _

**E :** tiens je pense que ceci va t'intéressé !

_Holmes mis la montre en douce dans sa poche et pris congé de Lestrade non pas sans difficulté, il emmena Irène et Watson dans la rue avec lui ou les enfants des toits les avaient rejoins suivi de ceux des districts venu aux nouvelle, il sortit la montre de sa poche et l'examina pendant que Watson et Irène racontait les événements aux enfants _

**H :** hum le signe de la royaltie banque

**E :** sa prouve que c'est à lui non ?

**H :** et bien je vois mal un homme appartenant à la royaltie banque venir simplement assister à de simple préparatif de spectacle il paierait sa place pour voir le vrai

**I :** donc cela appartiens bien à notre tueur, mais comment a-t-il fait pour passer inaperçu parmi les gens d'ici, il devait faire tache puisque qu'aucune personne de son rang ne serai abaissé à venir à des répétitions

**H :** le déguisement, miss Adler, il s'est déguisé en honnête homme du peuple

**W :** en gardant une montre pareil sur lui ?

**H :** il devait avoir un déguisement très simple posé sur ses habits, il avait prévu le mouvement de foule, une fois dans la rue il n'avait qu'a enlever se déguisement et se montrer sous celui du gentlemen, les témoins de son acte si quelqu'un la vu, dira à la police avoir vu un homme du peuple sortir un pistolet et vous connaissez la police il ne soupçonnerons jamais un gentleman se promenant au alentour de l'opéra d'être un meurtrier déguisé, dommage nous lavons raté !

**W :** peut être mais la petite est sauve !

**H :** nous avons un avantage, le tueur croit l'avoir tué mais il n'en est rien et en plus il nous a laissé son identité

**J :** Ba ya rien qu'un blason sur cette montre !

**H :** apprenez mon jeune ami que chaque gentleman qui reçois en cadeau une montre ou qui en achète une, fait graver ses initiales en tout petit, à travers le cadran de la montre regardez les enfants

_Il leur montra de minuscules lettres gravées au milieu du cadran, parmi les aiguilles et les chiffres, Elyon déchiffra_

**E :** H…J…

**W :** bien on a plus qu'à faire un petit tour à la banque

**H :** et tenter de rendre la montre à son propriétaire, nous verrons enfin à quoi il ressemble

**E :** vous allez l'arrêter ensuite ?

**H :** non il nous faut des preuves et un mobile, je n'ai pas encore éclairci toute cette histoire

_Holmes regarda Irène elle semblait bien pâle, cette attaque l'avait chamboulé, elle ne pensait pas que le tueur viendrai les traquer en public jusque dans l'opéra, il s'approcha d'elle_

**H :** sa va aller ?

_Elle acquiesça_

**W :** il vaudrait mieux que vous veniez dormir encore une fois chez nous, miss Adler !

**I :** non sa ira je ne voudrai pas embêter madame Hudson

**H :** vous savez qu'elle est toujours ravie de recevoir du monde, et vous pourriez la calmer un peu parce que quand elle verra que l'on aura disparu par les toits je vais encore me prendre un savon...

_Elle se mit à sourire, il était prêt à faire le clown lui-même si sa pouvait lui enlever ce sentiment d'épouvante et d'angoisse gravé sur son visage _

**W :** et puis Holmes pourrai avoir besoin de vous, vous nous avez été très utile depuis le début de cette enquête !

**E :** sa serai mieux je trouve, comme ça je n'irai qu'a un seul endroit pour vous voir tous

**J :** et on prendra moins de risque pour venir te voir !

**I :** d'accord, d'accord j'accepte !

**H :** merci les enfants

**J :** pas de quoi, Elyon et Jay les rois de la manipulation et de l'embrouille ! On devrait en faire un commerce !

_Elyon donna un coup de poing sur l'épaule de Jay tandis, que les autre rigoler, chacun repartis, chez soi et Holmes se vis sonner à sa propre maison après avoir constaté qu'il n'était pas partis avec les clefs, madame Hudson lui ouvrit visiblement en colère les mains sur les hanches _

**H:** heu… Urgence ?

**Mrs. H:** par la fenêtre ?

**H:** on a ramené une invitée pour les prochains jours

**Mrs.**** H:** Ho miss Adler! Venez entrez ! Je vais préparez votre chambre et vous allez tout me raconter !

**H :** pourquoi on m'accueille jamais comme ça moi ?

_Il se prit un torchon en pleine figure, et Watson éclata de rire _


	6. Chapter 6 cauchemards et nuit d'orage

**Chapitre 6 cauchemars et nuit d'orage **

_Après avoir mangé et s'être change les idées, Watson rédigeait les premières lignes de cette affaire dans un de ces cahiers, Irène racontait les événements à madame Hudson qui rangeait sa vaisselle et Holmes se mit à jouer du violon, pour s'aérer une peu l'esprit._

**I :** il joue bien !

**Mrs H :** oui c'est vrai, mais on ne pense pas toujours à sa quand il vous réveille à 3h du matin !

**I :** oui j'imagine !

**Mrs H :** ne vous en faite pas, il va finir par le coincé et tous redeviendra normal

**I :** oui normal, et chacun rentrera chez soi !

**Mrs H :** oui ou non !

_Dit elle malicieusement, Irène lui sourit et elles finirent de tous ranger, ensuite chacun monta se coucher, Holmes retrouva sa chambre, il avait bien du mal à dormir d'ailleurs, cette affaire tourner en rond dans sa tête, quel était l'alibi de cet homme ? Et surtout comment un gentleman peut passer inaperçu au sein de la population modeste ? Encore un mystère, il ferma les yeux et tenta de trouver le sommeil._

_Irène quand à elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, l'attentat l'avais choqué, elle revoyait encore la petite Saya tomber au sol et ses yeux grand ouvert, et tout ce sang, les gens qui criait de partout, elle ne pensait pas qu'il oserait dans de pareils endroits, elle pensait qu'ils étaient à l'abri à l'intérieur, qu'il n'y avait que la rue qui pouvait être dangereuse, elle se sentait tellement démunis face à ça, elle regarda le plafond sans que la fatigue ne la prenne, elle entendait Watson dans la chambre d'en face ronfler à un volume sonore assez élevé, Holmes ne jouer plus de violon, il s'était peut être couché pensa t'elle, tant mieux vu les cernes qu'il avait sous les yeux il valait mieux l'avoir en forme pour demain. _

_Elle fini par trouver le sommeil et la maison fut plonger dans le silence pendant environs 1h et demi jusqu'à ce qu'Irène ce réveilla en sursaut, elle poussa un petit cri mais personne ne l'entendit, un violent orage venait d'éclater, elle était terrifier, elle venait de faire un cauchemars et les éclairs et le tonnerre ne l'aider pas vraiment à se calmer, elle se répéta dix fois qu'elle été en sécurité, mais elle continuer de trembler toute seule, elle fini par se lever, descendit d'un étage, marcher lui ferait peut être du bien, elle fini par entrer dans le salon, sans lumière, elle arrivait presque à se repérer sans se cogner , elle remercia sa mémoire visuel et se dirigea vers la chambre, Holmes quand à lui avait été réveiller par l'orage, et regarder le plafond encore et toujours avec l'envi d'aller taquiner les cordes de son violon, quand il aperçut Irène au pied de la porte, il se redressa surpris_

**H :** il y a un problème ?

**I :** je…je n'arrive pas à dormir, je fais plein de cauchemars et … je peux dormir avec toi ?

_Elle l'avait tutoyé mais il n'avait pas relevé, il s'était aperçu qu'elle tremblait de la tête, il fit de la place dans sont lit et elle se dépêcha de le rejoindre, il la recouvrit avec la couverture, elle se blotti contre lui et posa sa tête sur son torse, il dégluti et l'entoura de ses bras, elle avait cessé de trembler, une douce chaleur l'enveloppa, et elle s'endormie aussitôt. quand à lui il tenta de contrôler sa respiration et ses battements cardiaques en folie, le contact n'était pas sa tasse de thé, mais elle était si douce et si fine, qu'il n'avait vraiment plus de doute sur ce qu'il ressentait, fini de ce torturer l'esprit à l'infini pour trouver une autre explication tordu Watson avait raison il l'aimait, il avait eu le coup de foudre pour elle dès la première fois qu'il l'avait aperçu quand il été déguiser en valet de ferme, il a seulement jamais voulu se l'admettre malgré les taquinerie de son ami, elle bougea un peu et il lui écarta une mèche de cheveux, si il avait réussi à contrôler sa respiration, il ne pouvait rien contre son cœur qui continuer son marathon, le seul rempart qui les séparer rester encore leur chemise de nuit, il évita de trop réfléchir, il ferma les yeux et fini par lui aussi trouver le sommeil._

_Le lendemain matin, madame Hudson fit le tour des chambre pour réveiller ses pensionnaires, elle commença par le Dr Watson, il était 10h du matin, il se réveilla sans trop de mal et elle l'entendit se recoucher une fois qu'elle était repartie, elle n' était pas aussi dur que Holmes, mais comme apparemment aucun lever matinal pour une urgence avec un cab devant la porte se présentait elle les avait laissé dormir, elle alla ensuite dans la chambre d'Irène et trouva la pièce vide, elle ne se posa pas trop de question, elle devait être levé et Monsieur Holmes aussi, elle descendit au salon pour leur demander ce qu'il voulait pour leur petit déjeuner, elle poussa la porte, et surprise, trouva le salon plongé dans le noir, étrange, Monsieur Holmes était quelqu'un de très matinal, pas du genre à dormir encore à 10h du matin, mais alors ou se trouver Miss Adler, une idée lui traversa l'esprit, pour la vérifier, elle s'avança à pas de loup vers la chambre, poussa doucement la porte et les vit tous les deux enlacé, bingo elle avait trouvé le jackpot, ou pouvait elle bien être si ce n'est que dans ces bras après le violent orage d'hier, elle avait bien sentie qu'avec son moral d'hier soir et les événement qu'elle lui avait compté, elle ne tarderai pas à en faire des cauchemars et Holmes à servir de peluche elle referma la porte et s'en alla du salon cette affaire devenait intéressante, Watson fin près descendit de l'escalier au même moment_

**W :** ha bonjour Madame Hudson, vous avez servis le petit déjeuner ?

**Mrs H :** chuuut ! Ils dorment encore !

**W :** qui ça ils ?

**Mrs H :** on est beaucoup dans cette maison ?

_Watson réfléchi un instant_

**W :** quoi vous voulez dire que ? Vous les avez vus ?

**Mrs H :** taisez-vous et suivez moi à la cuisine si vous voulez votre petit déjeuner

_Il la suivi jusqu'à la cuisine, se mit au bout de la minuscule table et se servis un café_

**W :** je ne pensais pas que sa irai si vite entre eux !

**Mrs H :** ne vous en faite pas il n'y a rien eu, il la juste réconforter

**W :** réconforter ?

**Mrs H :** vous avez entendus l'orage cette nuit ? Je n'en ai jamais entendus de si violent !

**W :** l'orage ?

**Mrs H :** hé bien ! Quand vous dormez vous êtes un vrai loir !

**W :** pas vrai ? Non je n'ai pas entendus l'orage, mais elle n'allait pas très bien hier soir, elle aurait fait des cauchemars ?

**Mrs H :** c'est sur elle sera descendu voir si il n'y avait pas une peluche de disponible pour passer la nuit

_Watson souri à Madame Hudson, imaginer Holmes en peluche lui ferait presque monter un fou rire_

**W :** hum il ne pourra pas nous échapper cette fois ?

**Mrs H : **on est tous les deux levé, je ne pense pas ou alors il se creusera la tête pour trouver une excuse plausible !

**W :** faite moi penser à ne jamais lui faire oublier ça !

**Mrs H :** vous pouvez compter sur moi !

_Holmes fini par ouvrir les yeux, il bougea un peu, il avait vraiment chaud, c'est qu'a deux ils dégagés une sacré chaleur dans un lit fait pour une personne, elle bougea elle aussi mais ne se réveilla pas pour autant, il s'aperçut que sa chemise de nuit était à moitié ouverte, et qu'elle l'avait enlacé elle aussi, maigre rempart que les habits quand on dort, on se sait jamais ce qui peut se passer pensa t'il,_

_il n'osait pas la réveiller, il la regarda dormir pendant un moment puis tandis la main vers la table de nuit pour attraper à tâtons sa montre à gousset, il déchiffra l'heure, 10h30 du matin, waouh ! Il avait dormit aussi tard que ça ? Il s'était recharger les batteries pour au moins 15 jour la ! Si il était cette heure la madame Hudson avait du passer, il venait de ce faire griller ou peut être la veille dame dormait encore mais il n'y croyait pas trop, tans pis, Irène fini par se réveiller, s'étira comme un petit chat et se blotti un peu plus contre lui, en plus d'être bloqué il avait une envie irrépressible de fumer, et les cigarettes était comme par hasard dans le salon_

**H :** coucou réveille matin ! Il est 10h30 demande permission de se lever !

**I :** non

**H :** comment ça non ?

**I :** non

**H :** ok mais heu tu peu juste me relâcher ?

**I :** non

**H :** je ne vais pas me perdre je connais le chemin !

**I :** si tu te lève moi je pleure !

**H :** si je n'ai pas ma cigarette je pleure aussi !

_Elle rigola et fini par se lever elle traversa le salon et sortis rejoindre sa chambre pour se changer, il frissonna, maintenant qu'elle était partis il avait froid, il se leva à toute vitesse et partis en chasse de sa dose de nicotine il ouvrit les volets du salon et le passa au peigne fin pour trouver ses cigarettes, bizarre il ne retrouver même pas sa pipe mais ou avait il bien pu la mettre, il se revoyé avoir posé son paquet sur la cheminer à coté de ses allumettes. Tans pis il s'habilla, refis son lit et se remis à la recherche acharné de ces cigarettes, Irène quand à elle descendit à la cuisine prendre un petit déjeuner, elle trouva Watson et Madame Hudson en train de déjeuner _

**I :** bonjour tous le monde !

**W :** alors bien dormis ?

**I :** bien même peut être mieux que vous !

**Mrs H :** c'est compréhensible !

**I :** quoi j'avais besoin d'une peluche !

**W :** et la peluche à bien dormi ?

**I :** ho oui ne vous inquiéter pas, tenez, j'ai envie de m'amuser un peu ce matin, ne lui donnez pas tout de suite c'est juste pour le plaisir de le voir chercher !

_Elle lui lança le paquet de cigarettes, et les allumettes, Watson les attrapa au vol et rigola intérieurement, le couple d'enfer, il n'était pas au bout de ses peines ce pauvre Holmes ! pensa t'il, il se leva et alla rejoindre son ami laissant les deux femmes discuter gaiement, à l'attaque mon cher Holmes !_

_Il poussa la porte du salon, enfin ce qui restait du salon, quand Holmes cherchait quelque chose il ne lâcher pas l'affaire avant d'avoir trouvé, même si il fallait retourner la pièce pour cela._

**W :** bien dormi Holmes ?

**H :** bien Watson, et vous ?

**W :** comme d'habitude, vous chercher quelque chose ?

**H :** non j'admire la beauté de ce tapis ! Je me demande ou madame Hudson la eu !

**W :** un dossier peut être ?

**H :** pas du tout !

**W :** alors ceci ?

_Il lui tendit son paquet de cigarette et ses allumettes_

**H :** comment se fait il que vous les avez ?

**W :** miss Adler a pris son petit déjeuner et m'a fait cadeau de ceci vous devriez la remercier parce que si elle les avait gardé, vous auriez retourné cette pièce jusqu'à ce soir !

**H :** c'est tellement aimable de sa part !

**W :** c'est que j'ai pitié de vous Holmes ! Pas elle !

**H :** ça fait du bien d'avoir un ami sur qui compter Watson !

**W :** en parlant d'ami comment sa fait de se retrouver dans la peau d'une peluche ?

**H :** Watson vous n'êtes pas sympas la !

**W : **madame Hudson est une vraie pipelette ! Je n'y peux rien ! Alors** ?**

**H :** sans commentaires !

**W :** vraiment ? Pourtant vous avait l'air d'avoir bien dormis

**H :** ya eu un violent orage et elle n'arrivait pas à dormir fin de l'histoire !

_Irène et madame Hudson entrèrent dans le salon_

**I :** Waouh ! Le mot bazar prend tout son sens d'un coup !

**Mrs H :** tout à fait d'accord ! J'espère que vous envisagez de ranger monsieur Holmes ?

H : hum ? Ha oui ! Je vais ranger !

_Irène s'installa dans le sofa_

**I :** j'ai hâte de voir ça !

**W :** bon je vous laisse je vais acheter le journal d'aujourd'hui, vous le surveillez ?

**I :** pas de soucis ! Teddy ber est à l'abri de tous dangers avec moi !

_Holmes la regarda d'un œil noir à 4 pattes par terre en train de ranger d'une lenteur surprenante, dès qu'il fut sur que Watson fut sortis et que madame Hudson n'était pas dans les parages il se mit dans son fauteuil favoris et abandonna le rangement_

**I :** hé ! Tu n'as pas fini de ranger !

**H :** je n'ai pas envie de jouer à la femme de ménage pour l'instant !

**I :** ok alors pas de tabac !

**H :** hum perdus ma chère ! Watson et un ami en or il ma rendu mes cigarettes !

**I :** et moi je te dis que tu ne fumeras pas tant que tu n'auras pas rangé tous ça !

**H :** tu vas faire quoi ? Traversé la pièce et m'arracher le paquet des mains ?

**I :** non je vais attendre !

**H :** comme tu veux !

_Il sortie une cigarette du paquet, l'alluma et tenta d'en tirer une bouffé, impossible, il la retira de sa bouche et la regarda attentivement, il y avait des petits trous dans le filtre, il la fusilla du regard_

**I :** c'est dingue ce qu'on peut faire avec un paquet de cigarette et une aiguille !

**H :** j'ai d'autre ressource !

_Il_ _se tourna pour chercher sa pipe, mais il n'y était plus_

**I :** c'est ça que tu cherche ?

**H :** tu es un tyran !

**I :** je sais moi aussi je t'adore mon chou, tu range tout ça et je te promets que j'ai sauvé quelques cigarettes et si tu es gentil je te rendrai peut être ta pipe et même la clé de ton tiroir !

_Il la regarda scandalisé, la il s'était fait avoir sur toute la ligne, enfin un adversaire à sa mesure, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle lui avait échappé 2 fois de suite ! Bon autant capituler avec l'ennemi il se baissa et rangea son bazar, elle lui rendit ses biens après avoir vérifié que tout été Nikel madame Hudson fut même surprise de voir le salon aussi bien rangé_

**Mrs H :** hé bien pour une fois que vous ranger quelque chose !

**I :** il suffisait de le dresser voila tous !

**H :** grrr !

_Elle lui souffla un bisou avec la main avant de disparaitre à l'étage_

**Mrs H :** hé bien sa promet ! On ne va pas s'ennuyer avec vous deux !

**H :** madame Hudson !

**Mrs H :** je vous laisse à votre défaite cuisante et humiliante !

**H :** merci d'avoir pitié de moi madame Hudson !

**Mrs H :** ceci dit le tabac, j'aurai du y penser avant !

**H :** MADAME HUDSON !

**Mrs H :** ne vous en faite pas je sais qu'elle vous aura à l'usure

**H :** je tiens le pari, JE l'aurai à l'usure !

**Mrs H :** aucune chance !

_Il la regarda sortir offusquer, si même madame Hudson pensait qu'elle pouvait gagner la partie…il était tout de même le pire locataire de Londres ! Il se devait de riposter, Watson rentra et fut surpris de trouver le salon aussi propre_

**W :** quand même ! Vous y avait mis du votre cette fois, c'était quoi la carotte pour vous convaincre ?

**H :** ce tyran en jupon à percé les filtre de mes cigarettes ! Elle a volé ma pipe et même les clés de mon bureau !

**W :** ingénieux ! Votre alter égo féminin ! Vraiment très intéressant, sa va plaire à madame Hudson d'avoir une alliée pareil !

**H :** je la haie !

**W :** qui aime bien châtie bien !

**H :** pas de proverbe Watson !

**W :** vous n'aimez pas perdre ! Avouez-le !

**H :** elle va voir ce qu'elle va voir !

_Watson soupira en levant les yeux au ciel_

**W :** bon je vais prendre les paris avec madame Hudson

**H :** faite donc ! je ne vais pas m'avouer vaincu !

_Elyon arriva au milieu de tout ça _

**E :** tiens il manque des trucs on dirait !

**H :** ha non tu vas t'y mettre aussi !

**E :** nettoyage de printemps ?

**W :** on est en hiver !

**E :** vous êtes déprimant tous les 2, alors c'est quoi le programme d'aujourd'hui ?

**H :** une petite visite à la banque

**E :** je peux venir ?

**H :** tu ne seras pas accepter dans l'enceinte de la banque désolé je te raconterais !

**E :** je veux tous les détails, tu sais ou me trouver !

**H :** pas de soucis, Watson ! Veuillez prévenir miss Adler que nous partons pour la banque dans 10 minutes le temps d'appeler un cab !


	7. Chapter 7 Royaltie Banque

**Chapitre 7 : Royaltie Banque **

_Ils arrivèrent à la banque, Holmes sortis la montre de sa poche et s'avança vers le guichet_

**H :** excuser moi monsieur, mais j'ai trouvé ceci dans la rue hier après midi par hasard et j'aimerai la remettre à son propriétaire, voyez il y a le blason de votre banque dessus, ce doit être un de vos employé ou mécène privé

**G :** vous avez les initiales de ce monsieur ?

**H :** HJ

**G :** HJ très bien je vais aller voir dans les registres patientez quelques minutes s'il vous plait

**W :** vous pensez qu'il va nous donner l'identité de cette personne aussi facilement ?

**H :** non mais au moins on sera fixé sur le rang de cette personne !

**I :** et si il nous demande de la remettre lui-même à son propriétaire, on aura perdu toute chance de savoir qui c'est ?

**H :** ne soit pas pessimiste ma chère Irène croit en ta bonne étoile !

**I :** mon 6ème sens je préfère !

**W :** ha le revoilà !

**G :** monsieur je suis dans une impasse !

**H :** vraiment ?

**G :** il y a 3 personnes aux initiales de HJ qui nous ont signalé avoir perdu leur montre dans la journée d'hier

_Holmes et Watson se regardèrent surpris_

**G :** si vous le souhaitez je peux vous prendre cette montre et tenter de la rendre à son propriétaire

**I :** pourquoi j'avais raison ?

_Holmes la regarda un moment_

**H :** non merci, serai t'il possible d'avoir les adresses de ses 3 personnes ? Je voudrai vraiment remettre cette montre en mains propre !

**G :** impossible monsieur, ces 3 personnes sont des mécènes privés leur informations sont donc…

**H :** privé ! Merci quand même monsieur

_Ils ressortirent de la banque et marchèrent un moment au milieu du marché qui s'était installé sur la place devant la banque_

**I :** et maintenant on fait quoi ?

**W :** on braque la banque !

**H :** vous êtes suicidaire Watson ?

**W :** on est dans une impasse, 3 personnes qui ont perdu la même montre le même jour !

**H :** bizarre vous ne trouvez pas ? Que feriez vous si arriver chez vous en toute sécurité, en étant sur d'être insoupçonnable on découvre que votre montre à été oublié dans un endroit ou par rapport à votre rang vous n'avez rien à y faire Watson ?

**I :** tu pense qu'il a volé les montres de ses collègues hier pour faire croire à une coïncidence ?

**H :** pour brouiller les pistes et éliminer la moindre petite preuve ! C'est un petit malin mais je le suis aussi

**W :** qu'aller vous faire Holmes ?

**H :** obtenir les adresses de ces 3 personnes il doit en faire parti

**W :** mais la banque…

**H :** de grès ou de force ! ELYON ?

_Elyon apparu à ces coté la tête en bas_

**E :** Elyon à ton service !

**H :** dit moi vous connaissez des gens à l'opéra ? Je parle de maquilleuse ou habilleuse ?

**E :** tout à fait on connait tous le petit personnel des coulisses

**W :** qu'avez-vous en tête Holmes ?

**H :** dernièrement c'est jouer une pièce ayant pour décor la royaltie banque, mon frère y a assister avec des amis et ma rapporter qu'il était persuader que la banque avait fourni aux acteurs des costumes de guichetiers car ils étaient vraiment réaliste, tu pourrais m'en avoir un ?

**E :** pas de soucis !

**I :** tu vas te faire employé dans ta propre banque ?

**H :** tu ne seras pas oublié j'ai besoin de toi pour le rôle principal de ma pièce

**I :** je crains le pire !

**H :** serai tu capable de jouer les midinettes milliardaire à la santé fragile ?

**I :** tu veux que je tombe dans pommes au milieu de la banque pour faire diversion ?

**H :** exactement et pour faire encore plus vrai car je vais avoir besoin de temps pour fouiller les dossiers je vais avoir besoin d'Elyon et de vous Watson

**E :** de moi ?

**H :** retrouve-moi à Baker Street avec le costume dans 20 minutes si tu peux ! Watson Irène venez !

**E :** à tout à l'heure !

_A Baker Street dans le salon _

**H :** Irène vous aller mettre la plus belle robes que vous avez et madame Hudson va en trouver une pour Elyon

**I :** Elyon en robe ? Il va falloir l'attraper pour ça !

**H :** j'ai besoin d'une petite fille pour mettre de l'ambiance, vous Watson aller jouer le serviteur, il ne faut pas de médecin tout de suite j'ai besoin de temps

_Elyon arriva par la fenêtre avec le costume, _

**E :** voila ! Qu'est que c'est que ça ?

_Dit-elle en voyant la robe de petite fille sur le sofa _

**H :** c'est ton costume

**E :** ha non ! Hors de question que je mette cette horreur !

**I :** Elyon c'est juste pour ce déguiser et jouer une scène on a besoin de toi !

**E :** on va se moquer de moi !

**H :** mais non tu seras parfaite la dedans !

**I :** bon je vais me changer

**W :** comment aller vous prendre la place d'un des guichetiers ?

**H :** il y a une entré par l'arrière, sous ce déguisement je rentrerai sans difficulté, j'en assommerai un dans un coin pour prendre la place

**W :** et si il vous reconnaisse ?

**H :** il y a tellement de personnel dans cette banque qu'il ne se connaisse même pas entre eux ayez confiance Watson !

**W :** et pour les dossiers ?

**H :** ils sont rangé juste derrière les bureaux vous avez vu le guichetier y aller ?

**W :** j'espère sincèrement que sa va marcher

_Après que madame Hudson eut ligoté Elyon pour lui faire enfiler une robe et lui mettre des rubans dans les cheveux, Irène descendit rejoindre Holmes et Watson dans leur déguisement près de la porte_

**W :** vous êtes ravissante Miss Adler !

**I :** merci docteur Watson !

_Holmes ne dit rien mais eu du mal à déglutir d'un coup._

**H :** bien heu… Elyon tu es prête ?

_Elyon les rejoignis devant la porte d'humeur sombre envers Holmes_

**I :** tu es mignonne comme ça Elyon !

**E :** grrrr

**H :** tu veux un bonbon ?

**E :** tu veux une mort subite ?

**H :** vous avez été à la même école toute les deux ou quoi ?

**I :** ou alors tu n'a pas un bon carma !

**H :** je ne crois pas à ces chose la !

_Ils descendirent dans la rue pour rejoindre la banque, dans chaque ruelle ou il passait on pouvait entendre rigoler sans vraiment voir d'où le son provenait_

**E :** je te l'avais dit il se moque de moi !

**I :** mais non !

_Jay apparu la tête en bas près d'Elyon_

**J :** on peut vous accompagner ma belle Lady ?

_Elyon furax lui envoya un coup de poing dans l'estomac qui eu pour effet de le faire tomber de son perchoir_

**J :** même habiller en poupée elle reste dangereuse !

**H :** je vois sa

**J :** besoin d'aide ?

**H :** sa va aller, on va faire diversion dans la banque j'ai besoin de consulter des dossiers top secret!

**J :** ok si vous avez besoin d'aide vous savez ou nous trouver

_Jay remonta dans son perchoir et les rire cessèrent, il arrivèrent à la banque, Holmes fit le tour pour rentrer par derrière, il se présentât à quelques guichetiers dans l'arrière cour qui décharger un cab de ses dossiers, il le laissèrent entrer, au détour d'un petit couloir, il demanda une cigarette à un guichetier seul, et l'assomma d'un coup poing , pris son badge, l'enferma dans un placard et alla se mettre a son bureau,_

_dans l'entrée, il vit que Irène, Watson et Elyon était entré, il leur fit signe de passer à l'action, Irène s'approcha d'un guichet en faisant mine d'aller très mal, elle demanda si il été possible d'avoir un peu d'eau, le guichetier au petit soin pour ses clients se leva pour aller en chercher, quand elle s'écroula sur le sol, Elyon en petite fille modèle très choqué se mit à crier et Watson alerta les gens autour de lui, toute l'attention était tourné vers Irène évanouie et comme l'avait prévu Holmes personne ne savait que faire, il en profita pour ouvrir les tiroir derrière les bureau des guichetiers et se mit à fouiller aisément dans les information du personnel et des mécènes, par date il retrouva le signalement de perte de montre correspondant à hier ainsi que les 3 personnes au initiales identiques, il releva leurs adresses et referma le tiroir, comme si de rien n'était il passa derrière le comptoir pour se mêler à la foule autour d'Irène, c'est alors qu'il aperçu un jeune guichetier, avec de grosses lunettes monstrueuse et des boutons attestant de âge juvénile, il lui vint une petite idée de vengeance par rapport à ce matin _

**H :** jeune homme ! Elle doit manquer d'air cette jeune femme ! Faite lui du bouche à bouche

_Irène ouvrit un œil et vit avec horreur le jeune guichetier s'approcher, elle se releva lentement faisant croire aux autres que le mal était passé_

**I :** tout va bien jeune homme tout va bien je me sens déjà mieux je vais prendre un peu l'air sa me fera du bien ! Merci beaucoup

_Elle lui lança un regard meurtrier et il lui lança le plus beau sourire de victoire qu'il puisse faire, 1 à 1 égalité, la balle au centre _

**I :** tu ne perds rien pour attendre toi !

**H :** il ne faut pas jouer à ce petit jeu la avec moi !

**I :** avec moi non plus !

**E :** est qu'il ce dispute ?

**W :** non il s'aime et comme dit le diction qui aime bien châtie bien

**E :** les grandes personnes sont des gens parfois très étrange !

**W :** tu es encore jeune tu comprendras quand tu seras grande

_Ils sortirent de la banque et Holmes brandit les adresses des personnes _

**H :** je les ai !

**I :** je te haie !

**W :** prodigieux vous savez qu'on a risqué la prison pour violation de document top secret appartenant à l'une des banques les plus influentes du pays

**H :** même pas peur ! On rentre fêter sa ?

**E :** on rentre se changer ! Je vais vraiment faire une syncope avec cette robe et ses trucs dans les cheveux

**I :** tu as été parfaite en petite fille apeuré

**E :** avec le cri que j'ai poussé je viens de perdre 10 de QI au moins !

**W :** vous avez été parfaite aussi miss Adler !

**I :** ce n'était pas plus difficile qu'une pièce de théâtre !

_Ils rentrèrent se changèrent et racontèrent tous à madame Hudson curieuse de cette petit comédie _

**W :** et maintenant Holmes ?

**H :** je propose qu'on aille rendre visite à ses 3 personnes

**W :** pour leur dire quoi ?

**H :** qu'un cambrioleur à décider que leur maison serai la prochaine cible je me présenterai sous ma propre identité, je dirai que je suis sur une affaire

**W : **et que devons nous trouver Holmes ?

**H :** des indices et le propriétaire de la montre, il doit bien avoir chez lui les traces de ce qu'il fait

**E :** je ne viens pas c'est sa ?

**H :** exactement !

_Elyon soupira _

**H :** tu resteras avec Irène et madame Hudson

**E :** chouette ! Irène ! Madame Hudson à un majong on y joue en attendant ?

**I :** très bien va le chercher, vous y aller tout de suite ?

_Dit-elle en les regardant prendre leur manteau_

**H :** autant commencer ce n'est pas si loin d'ici et se sera fait, on pourra ensuite réfléchir à comment le coincé ensuite !

**I :** à tout à l'heure et soyez prudent !

_Ils sortirent de la maison, au moment ou madame Hudson ouvrit la boite de son jeu, Elyon commença à disposer les pièces sur la table, Irène regardait le feu dans la cheminé _

**Mrs H :** il va falloir s'habituer à se faire du souci pour lui il est du genre tête bruler !

**I :** oui j'ai remarqué, le danger ne lui fait pas peur !

**E :** c'est parce que c'est le meilleur !, il va l'attraper et lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure !Et après on sera tranquille pour toujours !

_Les 2 femmes sourirent, Holmes était devenu un héro aux yeux des enfants encore fallait t'il qu'il réussit à attraper ce meurtrier et à rentrer en vie. _


	8. Chapter 8 Origines Douteuses

**Chapitre 8 origines douteuses **

_Holmes et Watson roulaient dans un cab en direction de la première adresse_

**W :** vous cherchait quoi réellement ?

**H :** d'abord le propriétaire exacte de cette montre, nous serons fixé, et puis je cherche des indices me montrant qu'il a utilisé un déguisement ou autre chose dans le genre, c'est pourquoi l'histoire du cambrioleur va me permettre de fouiller la maison

**W :** astucieux

_Ils arrivèrent à la première maison, ils trouvèrent la maitresse de la maison lui expliquèrent l'histoire du cambrioleur, ils visitèrent la maison en faisant semblant de répertorier les objets d'art et de valeur qui pourrai intéresser le faux voleur puis Holmes lui montra la montre, mais ce n'était pas la bonne personne, ils prirent congé et la direction de la 2__ème__ adresses_

**W :** raté ! On a visité la maison pour rien !

**H :** patience Watson ce n'est qu'en procédant par élimination que l'on va finir par le trouver

_Ils firent une 2__ème__ maison sans succès_

**W :** sa ne peut être que la prochaine cette fois !

**H :** restons sur nos garde, si nous somme découvert, je ne donne pas cher de notre peau

_Ils arrivèrent à la dernière adresse, un grand manoir assez sombre mais avec un beau jardin, une servante leur ouvrit la porte _

**H :** bonjour madame, je suis monsieur Sherlock Holmes votre maitre est ici ?

**S :** non le maitre est parti !

**H :** ha c'est malheureux, il faut que je l'avertisse de quelque chose mais ya t'il un référent auquel je puis m'adresser je ne pourrai pas repasser c'est très urgent

**S :** oui il y a le major d'homme, entrez je vais l'appeler

_Ils pénétrèrent dans le salon, un nombre impressionnant de tableaux recouvrer les murs_

**M :** messieurs, que puis-je pour vous ?

**H :** je suis monsieur Sherlock Holmes, je suis sur une affaire des plus difficile, un cambrioleur va tenter de vous voler, vous n'êtes pas les premiers, moi et mon ami le Dr Watson avons réussi à intercepter une liste sur lequel votre domaine est inscrit, vous êtes les prochains sur sa liste, j'aurai aimé faire un petit tour de votre domaine si cela ne vous dérange pas pour évaluer la quantité d'œuvres d'arts et d'objets de valeurs qu'il pourrait subtiliser

**M :** pas de soucis, je vais vous faire moi-même la visite, suivez moi c'est par ici !

_Le major d'homme leur fit la visite du manoir, dans toute les pièces il y avait énormément de tableaux aux murs représentant pour la plupart des portraits _

**H :** dite moi monsieur tous ces portrait représente la famille n'est ce pas ?

**M :** effectivement la famille Howars possèdent un nombre impressionnant de portrait les représentant, c'est une très grande famille, il n'en reste qu'un seul malheureusement

**W :** un seul ! Mais que leur est t'il arrivés ?

**M :** de malheureux accidents, cette famille à le malheur sur elle depuis plus de 20 ans

**H :** y a-t-il un portrait du maitre de la maison ?

**M :** oui venez par ici, le voici Monsieur Jonathan Howars

**H :** hum, au fait cette montre lui appartient elle ?

**M :** oui bien sur ce sont ses initiale et le symbole de la banque, monsieur est mécène à la royaltie banque comment l'avez-vous trouvé ?

**H :** hum il l'aurait…égaré…

**W :** a-t-il des enfants ?

**M :** non mais il va bientôt se marier avec une jeune fille de riche famille, vous connaissez les mariages arrangés.

**H :** il est ruiné ?

**M :** non, monsieur il attend un héritage de plusieurs milliers de livres de son père dernier Howars décédé il y a peu d'un arrêt du cœur

**W :** c'est étrange toute une famille décimé comme ça !

**M :** malheureux en effet, Monsieur Howars dans son malheur à encore des ennuis avec son notaire

**H :** son notaire ?

**M :** oui monsieur il cherche dans les antécédent de l'héritier, car il trouve ça suspect qu'une famille de 25 personnes disparaisse en moins de 3 ans pour finir avec le père laissant le fils seul héritier de la grande fortune de la famille

**H :** pensez-vous que votre maitre à quelque chose à voir avec ces morts suspectes ?

**M :** je ne sais pas ici nous nous en méfions c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire, voila nous avons fait le tour de la demeure, quand pensez vous que nous aurions de la visite de ce cangrioleur ?

**H :** d'ici 3 jours le temps de passer chez quelqu'un d'autre ou nous allons nous rendre pour prévenir les personnes, merci pour votre aide précieuse monsieur, je vous souhaite une bonne journée

**M :** vous de même

_Ils remontèrent dans le cab direction Baker Street_

**W :** nous le tenons Holmes !

**H :** non pas encore !

**W :** mais Holmes une famille entière décimé, un notaire méfiant et le major d'homme aussi bavard qu'une pie on dirait qu'il veut que son maitre plonge !

**H :** méfions nous Watson, je ne peux pas enquêter plus loin sur cette personne elle est trop haut placé, mais je connais quelqu'un qui va m'aider

**W :** votre frère Mycroft !

**H :** exactement, vous avez remarqué les tableaux ?

**W :** quoi donc ?

**H :** certains trait son héréditaire, Watson c'est ce qui défini une famille il y a des trait chez moi que vous retrouverez chez mon frère

**W :** oui je connais ça Holmes ou voulez vous en venir ?

**H :** de part son portrait j'ai pu vérifier qu'il ne ressembler en aucun cas à cette famille, ni à ses sœur ni à ses frère et ni à ses parents

**W :** vous pensez qu'il a été adopté ?

**H : **j'en suis sur, mon frère m'apportera la réponse

_Ils rentrèrent à Baker Street, rapportèrent ce qu'ils avaient vu las bas et leurs déductions _

**I : **ainsi donc il aura été adopté et il aura tué sa famille pour avoir l'héritage ?

**E : **tu as un grand frère ?

**H :** oui Elyon, il va m'en dire plus sur cette famille, c'est assez curieux qu'une famille aussi nombreuse trépasse en quelque année seulement et ce notaire avec qui il est en froid ne fait que renforcer mes soupçons

**E :** alors pourquoi il s'attaque à nous ?

H : ce notaire veut enquêter sur son passé et sur les fait qui ont touché sa famille, je pense qu'il veut éliminer son passé pour qu'on le prenne pour un Howars à part entière si il n'y a plus de trace de son passé plus de témoin, l'héritage lui reviens obligatoirement

**I :** quel rapport avec les enfants

**H :** cet homme doit être âgé de 20 ans touts au plus et je pense qu'il vient de la rue

**E :** de la rue ?

**H :** Monsieur Howars l'a peut être adopté pour une raison ou une autre, et pour recevoir l'héritage il a supprimé tout les héritiers hommes et femmes avec les enfants

**E :** c'est atroce ! Aucun de nous ne peut être capable de ça !

**W :** tu sais Elyon l'atrocité existe dans tous les milieux, il suffit d'un mobile

_Holmes envoya une lettre à son frère en lui expliquant l'affaire pour qu'il fasse son enquête sur cet homme, au lieu d'une réponse par écrit il reçu la visite de son frère._

**M :** Sherlock sa fait plaisir de te voir !

**H :** et moi donc ! Tu ne viens pas souvent à Baker Street !

**M :** cette affaire dont tu ma parler est passionnante et je m'ennuie un peu !

**H :** la c'est à marquer dans les anales !

**M :** j'ai fait des recherches sur cet homme Sherlock

_Mycroft allé sortir des documents quand il aperçut Elyon dessiner à la craie sur le tableau_

**M :** hum Sherlock qui est ce petit bouchon ?

**E :** je m'appelle Elyon monsieur

**H :** c'est une des enfants des rues

**M :** Mycroft Holmes enchanté ma petite demoiselle

_Lui dit il en enlevant son chapeau, Elyon lui fit un grand sourire_

**E :** tu es son grand frère ?

**M :** c'est sa !

_Irène entra dans la pièce suivie de Watson _

**M :** Dr Watson ! Et mademoiselle Adler je présume ?

**I :** c'est exact monsieur et vous êtes le grand frère ?

**M :** affirmatif, Sherlock mes déduction !

**H :** enfin j'ai cru que je devrais attendre la nuit !

**M :** cet homme a bien été adopté,

**H :** ha j'avais raison !

**M :** il a été adopté à l'âge de 16 ans et depuis qu'il est entré dans cette famille, ses membres décèdent l'un après l'autre, c'est pour ça que le notaire fait une enquête, cet homme venait effectivement bien de la rue

**H :** ce qui déclenche ses meurtres, il efface les témoins de son ancienne vie

**W :** maintenant il faut le coincé !

**M :** il serait plus sage de s'allier à ce notaire pour le prendre au piège qu'en penses-tu Sherlock ?

**H :** bonne idée, a tu l'adresse de ce notaire Mycroft ?

**M :** il ne te recevra pas, depuis cette enquête qu'il mène il ne reçoit plus personne, il a peur de se faire tuer

**H :** pourquoi lance tu des idées que tu casse après ?

**M :** il organise une petite soirée avec des amis intime à lui, qui eux aussi peuvent ramener des amis

**H :** c'est un peu tard pour ce faire des amis

**M :** des amis à moi sont invité à cette réception et leur amis ne peuvent pas venir ils doivent veiller un enfant malade

**H :** tu veux que l'on prenne la place du couple d'ami de tes amis ?

**M :** en clair c'est sa, tu pourras parler à ce notaire grâce à cette couverture

**I :** je suppose que je joue le rôle de la potiche ?

**H :** à merveille !

**M :** je vais vous faire rencontrer mes amis et ils pourront vous dire quel personnage jouer selon leur personnalité

**W :** et quand aura lieu cette soirée ?

**M :** après demain

**I :** sa nous laisse peut de temps

**H :** Mycroft, tu dors ici ce soir ! Tu nous emmèneras chez tes ami demain matin, il faut à tout prix que l'on soit prêt j'ai besoin de cet homme !

**M :** j'allais te le demander, mais peut être que madame Hudson n'a plus de place pour moi

_Dit-il en regardant Irène_

**H :** ne t'en fait pas il y a la chambre du haut et je dormirai sur mon sofa

_Dit il en regardant Irène qui se sentis épié du regard par les frères Holmes, le cadet du même regard qu'elle lui connaissait depuis le début de l'enquête, assez intense et l'ainé d'un regard curieux envers elle et son petit frère, d'après Watson, Holmes l'ainé avait plus de faculté de déduction que son cadet, elle le vit lui lancer un regard et regarder son frère malicieusement, Sherlock allait passer un sale quart d'heure, son frère venait de déduire quelque chose, apparemment Holmes venait de remarquer aussi il lui souris d'un air peu rassurer et Mycroft d'un air victorieux, les 2 frères communiquer en silence, elle décida de les laisser_

**I :** bon si vous me chercher je vais rejoindre Watson et Madame Hudson

**H :** non !

**I :** heu...

**H :** reste ! Madame Hudson à assez de Watson !

**M :** elle peut partir si elle le veut, je suis sure que madame Hudson a besoin d'elle !

**H :** et moi je suis sure que non !

**I :** désolé je vous laisse

_Elle referma la porte derrière elle et partie rejoindre madame Hudson en rigolant_

**I :** le clash grand frère petit frère a commencé il à deviner !

**Mrs H :** sa va être marrant !

**M :** dis moi Sherlock ?

**H :** non !

**M :** elle te plait miss Adler pas vrai ?

**H :** …non !

**M :** ne ment pas à ton grand frère Sherlock !

**H :** et pourquoi pas ?

**M :** je t'ai élevé ! je te connais trop bien !

**H :** mais ce n'est pas une raison je fais ce que je veux !

**M :** à ton aise mais ne gâche pas ça parce que sa va interférer dans tes déductions, je te l'ai déjà dit c'est une fausse excuse, parce que la tu vas vraiment te rendre malheureux !

**H :** je …je l'aime…

**M :** tu change petit frère, tu n'aurais jamais avoué ça auparavant

**H :** sa a pris du temps mais j'ai juste…peur… ce n'est pas commun comme sentiment !

**M :** hum, pas d'inquiétude Sherlock on ne sait jamais ce que l'avenir nous réserves, aie juste confiance en toi ! Et si on allait demander à madame Hudson ce que l'on mange ce soir ?

**H :** comme tu veux…

**M :** on ne déprime pas frangin, tout fini toujours par s'arranger !

_Ils rejoignirent madame Hudson qui finissait les préparations du souper, ils discutèrent un peu tous ensemble serré dans la cuisine, de l'affaire, du temps, de chose complètement anodine, Irène regarda en direction de Holmes pour voir comment s'était passé la discussion avec son frère, il lui sourie timidement, elle comprit, les aveux sont toujours plus dur à admettre quand un membre de votre famille essaie de vous faire cracher le morceau. _

_Ils soupèrent et partirent se coucher, Mycroft monta avec Watson, Irène prit la chambre de Holmes qui s'allongea sur son bon vieux sofa, après quelques minutes, il ne dormait toujours pas, elle n'était pas loin, mais elle lui manquer énormément pour dormir, il avait froid et ses membres était crispés, il l'entendit soupirer, elle ne dormait pas non plus, il se leva et alla jusqu'à la chambre _

**H :** est ce que Teddy Ber peut dormir avec toi ?

**I :** viens !

_Elle lui fit de la place et il se coucha près d'elle, elle se blotti dans ses bras, il se sentis mieux d'un seul coup et sentis ses muscles se détendre, il l'enlaça tendrement et ferma les yeux, elle l'embrassa sur la joue et s'endormie, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourie d'un air niais heureusement qu'il faisait nuit pensa t'il, elle était devenu sa dose de cocaïne, d'ailleurs il n'avait pas ouvert son tiroir depuis longtemps, et c'était mieux ainsi _


	9. Chapter 9 mise en sécurité

**Chapitre 9 : Mise en sécurité**

_Le lendemain Ils se réveillèrent tous les deux, il était 8h, mais cette fois ci c'est lui qui ne voulait pas se réveiller, elle avait beau le secouer, il garda les yeux fermé_

**I :** debout !

**H :** humm !

**I :** aller ou je te fais tomber du lit !

**H :** même pas sur que tu y arrive d'abord !

**I :** ha ouai ?

_Elle tenta de la faire basculer, il résista, et finalement ils tombèrent tous les 2 du lit, heureusement qu'il n'était pas très loin du sol, elle fini quand même par terre sur le dos et lui au dessus d'elle_

**I :** la sa deviens critique !

**H :** parce que je te retiens prisonnière ?

**I :** ne rêve pas !

**H :** non je suis réveillé !

_Leur visage était à quelque millimètre l'un de l'autre, elle pouvait sentir se lèvre frôler les siennes, soit ils allait craquer, soit elle trouver le moyen de se sortir de la même si elle n'en avait pas envie, mais il était bien plus fort qu'elle, pourtant une idée lui vint à l'esprit, elle se redressa un peu et l'embrassa sur la bouche, complètement pris au dépourvu, il lâcha prise et elle renversa la situation, elle se retrouva au dessus de lui, sans pour autant le lâcher, elle devait se lever mais son esprit n'était pas de cet avis, ils restèrent front contre front pendant un petit moment avant d'entendre les voix de madame Hudson et de Watson qui les fit revenir à la raison ils se détachèrent à contre cœur l'un de l'autre et décidèrent de se lever. Ils se préparèrent et se rendirent à la cuisine._

**Mrs H :** vous êtes plus matinal qu'hier ! bien dormi ?

**I :** oui

**H :** oui très bien !

_Irène lui lança un coup de coude, pour effacer son sourire niais, son frère et Watson s'amusant de la situation_

**I :** bien je crois qu'on a une petite visite à faire se matin !

**H :** oui, Mycroft nous partons quand ?

**M :** hé bien quand ce foutue cab sera la ! Sa fait 10 minutes qu'il devrait être la !

_Après quelque minutes à attendre, le cab fini par arriver et les mena à un grand château à la campagne, Mycroft descendit le premier, et alla dire bonjour à ses amis, il présenta son frère et le reste qui l'accompagnait, et ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur_.

**M :** mon cher François, a tu pris le temps de lire la lettre que je t'avais envoyé sur cette affaire ?

**F :** oui Mycroft, je l'ai étudié attentivement, ainsi ton frère à besoin de voir Monsieur Santos le notaire ?

**H :** oui mais mon frère ma dit qu'il était maintenant impossible de le voir en privé à son bureau ?

**F :** effectivement, il mène une enquête assez dangereuse sur le dernier décédant de l'un de ces clients et il a tellement peur que ce monsieur tente quelque chose contre lui, c'est vraiment un assassin ?

**I :** oui il tue ce qui reste de son passé, des enfants pour la plupart

**F :** seigneur ! tuer des enfants comment peut il faire une chose pareil ?

**H :** nous avons besoin d'établir un plan avec votre ami, il possède la seul chose qui pourrait l'arrêter

**F :** le testament ?

**H :** c'est sa, il faut vraiment que je lui parle, avant que ce monsieur le fasse

**F :** très bien Mycroft m'a expliqué, mon ami donne une réception demain soir, il nous a convié et nous a autoriser à ramener des amis, nous pension à un couple avec qui nous somme très lié depuis quelques années mais, au dernier moment ils ont décommandé, leur petite fille est malade, ils veulent rester près d'elle, je n'en avais pas encore parlé à monsieur Santos quand Mycroft m'a écrit

**W :** leur petite fille est très malade ?

**F :** ho non rien de grave mais c'est leur premier enfant et ils sont assez sensible, ils s'inquiètent pour un rien

**W :** je vois

**H :** bien, donc si j'ai bien compris nous allons prendre la place de ce couple ?

**F :** c'est sa j'informerai mon ami que vous avez d'importante révélation à lui faire

**H :** non ! ne dite rien, je le lui révélerai ma propre identité le moment venu, il saura que je ne lui veux aucun mal, mais il me faut cette fausse identité pour accéder à la soirée

**F :** ha j'ai oublié de vous dire, Monsieur Santos à déjà vu mes amis, il a très longtemps

**H :** Quoi ? Mais c'est fichue il va nous reconnaitre !

**F :** je ne crois pas, il dit ne pas s'en souvenir, quand je lui en ai parlé, et je vais vous les montrer

_Il sortit un portrait du couple de son tiroir, l'homme était grand, fin et élégant, avec la même coupe de cheveux, Holmes pouvait très bien de loin lui ressembler et la jeune femme avait la même couleur de cheveux qu'Irène avec le même ovale de visage_

**F :** cette photo date de quelque année déjà ils étaient fiancé, c'est à ce moment la que monsieur Santos les à vu, depuis il ne les a pas revu, vous leur ressemblé vaguement, les années peuvent jouer en votre faveur

**H :** c'est vrai mais il nous faudra imiter leur comportement, on ne se souvient peut être plus de l'apparence des personnes mais leur caractère si

**F :** c'est un couple très lié très amoureux, très naïf si vous voyer ce que je veux dire ? Ils se donnent des petits surnoms

_Irène comprenait très bien elle voyait bien la jeune femme pendu au bras de son mari, à rigoler, et à lançer des mots doux et des surnoms débile à son mari elle soupira, à peut près le même rôle qu'a la banque mais en plus poussé, Holmes était arrivé à la même conclusion, il regarda Irène_

**I :** comme dit Elyon je vais perdre beaucoup de QI à faire sa !

**H :** rassure toi elle n'est pas blonde !

**I :** très fin !

**H :** on aurait était obligé de te teindre les cheveux !

**I :** j'aurai été obligé de t'assassiner !

**F :** heu…

**W :** ne vous en faite pas, ils se taquinent on a l'habitude !

**M :** oui c'est un couple très lié aussi !

**H** **:**…

**I :** hé bien je crois que l'on va bien s'amuser à jouer ce rôle !

**M :** mettez y du votre, il faut passer inaperçu !

**F :** monsieur Santos à réserver une chambre d'hôtel pour chaque personne inviter, il ne veut personne à dormir la nuit chez lui, c'est un hôtel situé juste à coté de la ou il habite ce n'est pas loin

**W :** et moi je joue quel rôle ?

**H :** le serviteur Watson !

**W :** encore et toujours

**F :** hum Mycroft je vois juste un petit problème à votre plan

**M :** lequel François ?

**F :** vous êtes invité aussi et vous ressembler énormément à votre frère

**M :** ne vous en faite pas je suis sure que les gens n'y prêterons pas attention, il arrive que des gens se ressemble sans avoir de lien de famille la preuve, une fois habillé mon frère et miss Adler ressemblerons presque trait pour trait à vos amis

**F :** c'est vrai, faite attention monsieur Santos est quelqu'un de très méfiant

**H :** bien je crois que le rôle ne sera pas très dur à jouer, que devons nous faire demain ?

**F :** vous présenter à l'hôtel vers 18h00 pour valider votre réservation et poser vos bagages, je vais vous donner l'adresse, vous dirait au guichet que vous êtes les amis de monsieur et madame Miska, on vous confirmera votre nom, et vous découvrirait votre nouvelle identité

**H :** combien de temps restons nous ?

**F :** seulement une nuit le temps d'assister à la soirée, vous repartirai le lendemain vers 16h00

**M :** très bien, je vous y emmènerai j'ai déjà validé ma réservation

_Ils discutèrent encore un peu puis prirent congé et repartirent pour Baker Street_

**H :** Mycroft il te serait possible d'obtenir un portrait ou une photo de Jonathan Howars ?

**M :** pourquoi sa ?

**H :** hé bien ce tueur efface son passé et son passé se sont les enfants des rues, donc si un seul d'entre eux le reconnait on pourra établir le nombre de victimes restantes

**I :** bonne idée !

**M :** je peux t'avoir une photo, il était dans le journal il y a quelques années, il était le plus gros acheteur d'une vente aux enchères, je vais fouiller les archives voir ce que je peux ramener

**H :** merci Mycroft !

_Ils passèrent l'après midi à fouiller dans les journaux que Mycroft avait ramené et madame Hudson grondait encore qu'il y en avait du sol au plafond, quand enfin Watson le trouva, un article résumant la vente et une photo de monsieur Howard serrant la main du commissaire Priseur._

**H :** fabuleux Watson ! Maintenant sur les toits !

**W :** heu sans moi Holmes ! Je n'ai pas trop aimé la petite escapade de l'autre fois, je ne suis pas vraiment très doué

**H :** bien Irène ?

**I :** je viens

_Elle se changea pour une tenu adéquate, et passa par la fenêtre après Holmes pour grimper sur le toit, après quelques minute ils aperçurent Jay qui grimper à quelques maisons d'eux, ils lui firent signe et Jay s'approcha d'eux_

**J :** salut les tourtereaux ! On fait de l'escalade pour ce tenir en forme ?

**H :** on a besoin de voir tout les enfants des toits et des districts aussi, tout monde sans exceptions c'est très important !

**J :** vous avez arrêté le tueur ?

**I :** presque il faut à tout prix qu'on vous voir tous !

**J :** heu...Ok vous vous souvenez du dojo ?

**H :** le trou au milieu des toits par las bas ?

**J :** c'est ça ! aller y on vous y retrouve tous !

_Jay disparu dans les ruelles plus basses_

**H :** ok c'est partis !

_Holmes et Irène rejoignirent le dojo avec quelque difficultés, ils n'étaient pas aussi bon grimpeur que les enfants des toits, arriver près du dojo, Holmes aida Irène à descendre dans la cour, des enfants commençait à arriver, ils attendirent un peu que tous le monde soit la, un vacarme ahurissant régnait, les enfants était tous impatiens de savoir pourquoi Holmes les avait réunis, il grimpa sur une table qu'il y avait dans la cour et du haussa la voix pour obtenir le silence._

**H :** merci d'être tous venu les enfants, tout d'abord j'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer je sais qui est votre meurtrier !

_Une foule d'acclamation, avec des sifflets se firent entendre et Holmes dut encore hausser la voix_

**H :** s'il vous plait ! J'ai un plan pour le coincé, mais j'aimerai mettre à l'abri ces prochaines victimes

_Il sortit la photo de sa poche et la passa à Jay_

**H :** que toute les personnes qui connaisse personnellement ou même on déjà aperçut cette personne ce mettre à coté d'Irène !

_Jay fit passer la photo dans les rangs, plusieurs enfants rejoignirent Irène, des adolescents, quelques jeunes hommes, bientôt une petite cinquantaine de personnes entourer Irène_

**H :** c'est bien ce que je pensais on arrive à temps, il avait seulement commencé dans ses meurtres

**I :** il y en a tellement, comment tu vas faire pour les protéger ?

**H :** mon frère Mycroft possède une grande propriété à la campagne le temps que nous réglions cette affaire et vous rentrerez tous chez vous

_Ils sortirent du dojo par la porte, Mycroft les attendait avec plusieurs cabs_

**M :** Sherlock ! Préviens moi de tes plans, heureusement que j'ai déduit que je te serai utile pour protéger ses enfants, mais je ne peux pas toujours tout deviner mon cher frère

**H :** désolé Mycroft, mais comme tu l'as dit tu devine très bien mes plan !

_Mycroft leva les yeux en l'air tandis que les enfants prenez place dans les voitures _

**M :** je vous plain miss Adler !

**I :** c'est très gentil à vous !

_Ils restèrent devant la porte du dojo pour assurer les aller retour de cab pour transporter le reste des enfants, puis rentrèrent à Baker Street_

**W :** alors ?

**H :** nous avons mis en sécurité ce qui restait des victimes de Howars

**W :** parfait il n'y a plus qu'a le coffret

**I :** tout doux on doit d'abord parler au notaire non ?

**H :** oui Irène a raison chaque chose en son temps

_Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à peaufiner le plan qu'il allait proposer au notaire, Mycroft fini par rentrer, et diner après les autres, le voyage pour mettre les enfants en sécurité étant assez long _

**M :** sa fait du bien de rentrer au chaud, ils seront bien la bas !

**I :** espérons-le !

**M :** vous êtes prêt pour demain ?

**H :** prêt !

_Après quelques heures chacun monta se coucher, Holmes suivi Irène machinalement jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre_

**I :** Teddy Ber veut dormir avec moi ?

**H :** Teddy Ber a peur du noir !

_Elle rigola, et ils se couchèrent dans le lit, elle se blotti dans ses bras, sa devenait une habitude, il n'arriver pas à dormir sans elle et elle sans lui, il avait décidé de dormir torse nu, à 2 il dégager assez de chaleur comme ça, il se rendit compte cette nuit la que sentir ses mains sur sa peau lui faisait monter des frissons dans tout le corps, il ferma les yeux et sombra dans le sommeil, Irène quand elle pu constaté que torse nu elle avait la preuve de ce que madame Hudson lui avait déjà dit une fois, il était bien bâti, et finement musclé, elle ferma les yeux avec le sourire au lèvre et s'endormi elle aussi._


	10. Chapter 10 smoking et robe de soirée

**Chapitre 10 smokings et robe de soirée **

_Le lendemain matin, aucun des 2 n'était disposer à se lever, il avait pris gout à la grasse mâtiné pensa t'il, ils restèrent un moment blotti l'un contre l'autre, réveiller mais sans l'envie pour se lever, madame Hudson frappa à la porte et leur demanda ce qu'il voulait pour le petit déjeuner, Holmes répondit que sa lui était égal, et madame Hudson compris qu'il voulait la même chose que d'habitude, et elle repartit vers la cuisine._

**I :** et si le notaire ne veut pas s'allier avec nous le plan tombe à l'eau !

**H :** hum il est 9h30 et tu pense déjà à ce soir ?

**I :** comment tu peux être sur que ça va marcher ?

**H :** ce monsieur doit avoir eux quelques attentats pour se barricadé de la sorte, je ne pense pas que si monsieur Sherlock Holmes lui propose de l'aide pour sortir de ce pétrin il refusera

**I :** hum je suis d'accord la dessus, il va vraiment falloir que je joue les midinettes ?

**H :** il va falloir que tu réduises ton cerveau à celui d'un petit pois et que tu adopte le rire le plus ridicule que je connaisse

**I :** hum y va falloir que je fasse une liste des surnoms débiles que je pourrai te donner

**H :** ha non pas ça !

**I :** ho si c'est la partie la plus marrante !

**H :** je crains le pire !

**I :** ta raison tu va passer par toute les appellations mon chou !

**H : **attention je peux jouer à sa aussi !

**I :** bon il faudrait peut être envisagé de se lever !

_Ils sentirent l'odeur de la brioche leur arriver jusqu'ici_

**I :** petit déjeuner nous voila !

_Elle tenta de se lever mais il la retint en l'entourant de ses bras_

**I :** on avait convenu debout !

**H :** je n'ai pas signé de contrat !

**I :** aller ya une surprise au bout !

**H :** c'est quoi la surprise ?

**I :** croissants, café chaud …

**H :** ha non j'ai la même tout les matins !

**I :** debout !

**H :** à quoi sa sert de toute façon on passe à l'action qu'a 18h00 !

**I :** tu vas dormir jusqu'à 18h00 ?

**H :** hum peut être bien !

**I :** je veux bien que l'on doit être en forme mais c'est pas un peu poussé ?

**H :** c'est l'hiver tous les animaux hiberne pourquoi pas les humain ?

**I :** parce que c'est comme ça debout !

_Il se mit seulement sur ses avant bras et resta comme sa_

**I :** tu en fais exprès ?

**H :** ta dit debout mais pas jusqu'ou !

**I :** ok

_Elle se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa, puis remonta en position assise il la suivi, et elle coupa court à leur baiser en le tirant par les bras le forçant à se lever _

**I :** aller un peu de courage mon petit âne suit ta carotte jusqu'à la cuisine !

**H :** le petit âne il a un singe dans sa tête qui joue des timbales, je ne suis pas encore passé par tous les pallier de décompression du réveil !

**I :** fait moi signe quand tu seras passé par celui qui débloque l'intelligence à l'intérieur de ta boite crânienne sa va nous être utile !

_Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner, il resta debout devant la porte du salon à la regarder se diriger vers la cuisine et entendre madame Hudson lui demander si elle avait bien dormi, Un sourire s'était gravé sur son visage, il vit Watson descendre de sa chambre à cet instant_

**W :** bien dormi Holmes ?

**H :** très bien Watson, mon frère dort encore ?

**W :** apparemment oui je ne l'ai pas entendu descendre

**H :** bien

**W :** c'est marrant mais depuis qu'elle est la vous avez l'air plus en forme que d'habitude !

**H :** vous croyez ?

**W :** vous dormez mieux, vous fumer moins, et vous n'avez pas touché à votre tiroir depuis un sacré bout de temps, et je vous trouve … hum disons heureux

**H :** c'est parce que cette affaire est sur le point de ce terminé, nous allons prendre ce meurtrier sur le fait Watson !

**W :** non c'est parce que vous êtes amoureux !

_Ils passèrent la journée à préparer leur rôle, et leur tenu de soirée, ils eurent la visite de Saya, finalement bien rétablit, et participèrent au spectacle à l'opéra, saluer par beaucoup d'applaudissement, vers 17h00 un cab vint les chercher à Baker Street et les menèrent directement à l'hôtel, Holmes et Irène se présentèrent à l'accueil en disant venir de la part de monsieur et madame Miska, le guichetier leur tandis des papiers_

**G :** voila, vous devez signer ici pour validez votre réservation monsieur Pantois

_Holmes releva la tête au moment de signer et regarda Irène_

**I :** quoi ?

**H :** il y a des noms qui tuent défois !

_Irène leva les yeux au ciel, un fou rire commencer à les prendre tout les 2 et le guichetier les regarda d'un air bizarre_

**I :** ne vous en faite pas mon mari à toujours le mot pour rire, tu viens mon chou ?

**H :** avec joie ma chouquette !

_Irène le fusilla du regard, et ils quittèrent le comptoir, vers l'entré ou les attendait Watson et Mycroft_

**H :** défois je me demande si mon cerveau se concerte avec mes corde vocal, tu crois qu'il se réunisse et se disent est ce qu'on laisse passer ça ?

**I :** arrête le tabac franchement sa devient inquiétant !

**H :** tu crois ?

**M :** qu'est ce que mon petit frère à encore fait ?

**H :** j'ai validé la réservation !

_Dit-il en brandissant le papier !_

**H :** comme un grand !

**I :** et persuader le guichetier que tu es bon pour l'asile !

**H :** meuh non !

**I :** meuh si ! Avec une belle chemise blanche avec les manches attachés dans le dos c'est très tendance !

**W :** toujours en train de se battre ces 2 la !

**M :** ha l'amour !

**H :** bon l'entrée de cet hôtel est vraiment magnifique mais si on pouvait monter voir les chambres, histoire de s'installer et de ce changer pour cette soirée

**M :** excellente idée Sherlock allons y !

_Ils montèrent chacun à leur chambre pour déposer leurs affaires _

**I :** waouh un lit 2 places !

**H :** enfin de la place !

_Irène le regarda en plissant des yeux _

**I :** tu insinue que moi je prends de la place ?

_Holmes la regarda en rigolant à moitié et fit signe avec ses doits un petit peu _

_Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'un seul cou !_

**H :** que les femmes peuvent être susceptible c'est dingue !

**I :** tu ne perds rien pour attendre, si tu n'es pas sage tu dors dans la baignoire !

**H :** on a une baignoire ? Mais c'est super !

_Elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches _

**H :** tu crois que je suis Chian ?

**I :** non laisse moi te complimenter, tu es un véritable emmerdeur de première !

**H :** ouf j'ai cru que j'avais perdu de mon talent !

_Elle leva les yeux au ciel et commença à défaire sa valise pendant que Holmes visiter un peu la chambre, il ouvrit les portes fenêtres_

**H :** on a même un balcon ! Si tu veux sauter !

**I :** ou si je veux te pousser !

**H :** a chacun sa technique !

_Un serveur frappa à la porte et leur signala qu'un cab viendrai les prendre dans 10 minute pour ce rendre au domaine de monsieur Santos, ils s'habillèrent et rejoignis Watson et Mycroft qui attendait dans le hall de l'hôtel _

**M :** hé bien Sherlock ! Tu en as mis du temps ! Tu auras toute la nuit pour faire connaissance avec ta belle donzelle ! Aller en route !

_Holmes sentie sa mâchoire se décrocher, pour le taquiner son frère n'était pas le dernier et se plaçait bien au dessus de Watson dans la compétition, Irène passa devant lui pour suivre Mycroft et Watson à l'extérieur _

**I :** j'ai hâte d'être à ce soir pour faire connaissance !

_Ils montèrent dans le cab, arriver à la soirée, ils rentrèrent dans le domaine sous leur nom d'emprunt sans qu'aucun soupçon ne se porte sur eux, Mycroft étant rentré le denier faisant signe de ne pas les connaitre, ils entrèrent dans une grande salle ou grouiller énormément de monde, avec de la musique_

**I:** ho un bal!

**H:** ho non!

**I :** c'est génial on va pouvoir danser !

**H :** pitié pas ça !

_Holmes avisa un buffet ou été disposer des amuses gueules et de l'alcool et s'y accrocha comme si sa vie en dépendait, Watson fit connaissance avec les autres serviteurs regrouper dans un coin de la salle et Mycroft invita Irène à danser puisque son petit frère n'était pas disposer à lâcher prise, Holmes quand à lui sonda la salle d'inviter, il reconnu des têtes puissantes et observa quelque blondes écervelées à la recherche du mari idéal au compte en banque bien rempli. _

_Il abhorrait ce genre de fête mondaine, mais il n'avait pas le choix, il ne voyait toujours pas le maitre de la fête monsieur Santos, la danse fut fini et une autre commença, Mycroft libera Irène qui rejoignis Holmes au buffet_

**I :** tu vas rester au buffet toute la soirée ?

**H :** oui c'est mon sport préféré voit tu !

**I :** tu ne sais pas danser ?

**H :** non !

**M :** menteur !

**H :** je n'aime pas sa !

**M :** à 18 ans tu faisais fondre une salle entière de jeune fille, tu es un très bon valseur Sherlock !

**I :** alors ?

**H :** j'adore les cacahuètes tu en veux ?

**I :** ok fait ta forte tête, hum peut être que je pourrai trouver un beau mâle, qui sera mon chevalier servant de la soirée !

**H :** c'est ça tu va avoir du mal avec tout les plouc que contient cette salle…

**I :** ho regarde le blond la bas il n'est pas craquant ?

**H :** quoi cette nouille nouille la bas ?

**I :** tu es jaloux !

**H :** absolument pas ! Mais tu va avoir quelque difficulté !

**I :** et pourquoi sa ?

**H :** il vient de se tourner vers moi

**I :** et alors ? Il est mignon même de face

**H :** comme tu veux mais regarde !

_Il la tourna bien en face du jeune homme qui semblait chercher quelqu'un dans leur direction et elle fulmina, alors qu'il éclater de rire_

**W :** qu'est qu'il y a ?

**H :** et bien Irène à eu un coup de cœur qu'elle peut oublier

**W :** et pourquoi ça ?

**I :** c'est un prêtre !

**H :** tu n'a pas de chance ma pauvre Irène aller rejoue encore une fois !

**I :** d'accord !

_Ils s'accoudèrent tout les 2 dos au buffet et scrutèrent la salle_

**I :** hum le rouquin las bas ?

_Holmes s'étouffa dans son verre de whisky_

**I :** quoi, c'est la couleur orange vif qui te dérange ?

**H :** il me fait penser à un coton tige usagé !

**I :** tu es monstrueusement ignoble !

**H :** tu veux encore de tes cacahuètes ?

**I :** la vie est injuste !

**H :** ok je note ! Passe-moi le bol de cacahuète !

**I :** ho las bas ! La grande classe ce mec !

**H :** bof !

**I :** il est italien !

**H :** mais qu'est ce que vous avez toute avec les italiens les femmes ?

**I :** la classe, le soleil, le bronzage, l'accent…

**H :** je suis anglais et j'ai la classe !

**I :** anglais hum… pluie, froid, pâle comme la mort, habit sombre…

_Holmes se regarda de haut en bas et Irène éclata de rire _

**H :** vas y dit toute suite que je ressemble a un croque mort !

**I :** superbe tu devrais proposer tes services à la vieille dame assise la bas !je suis sur qu'elle ne va pas tarder à décédé avant la fin de la soirée !

**H :** c'est bas comme insulte !

**I :** je sais mais je suis à jain ! Tu ma piqué mes cacahuètes !

**M :** Sherlock regarde, au bout de la salle c'est Monsieur Santos !

**H :** les affaires reprennent Irène !

**I :** besoin de moi ?

**H :** non

**I :** très bien je vais discuter avec ses charmantes écervelés de la couleur de ma petite culotte et tu me rejoins après !

**H :** de la couleur de ta… ?

**W :** Holmes venez il ne faut pas tarder !

_Watson le tira par le bras vers le fond de la salle et Irène se présenta à son nouveau groupe de copines hystériques_

**F :** les filles ! Nous avons une nouvelle invitée !

**I :** salut !

_Holmes s'approcha de Monsieur Santos qui parlait avec ce qui paraissez être son garde du corps_

**S :** et vous verrouiller toute les issue je ne veux voir personne roder dans le jardin vous avez compris ? Cet homme est capable de tout !

**H :** quand on joue au détective prive alors que sa fonction est d'être notaire il ne faut pas se plaindre après que l'on est menacé de mort !

**S :** pardon ? Mais qui êtes vous ?

**H:** Sherlock Holmes monsieur

**S:** ho! C'est un honneur je suis vos enquêtes de près grâce au publication de votre ami le Dr Watson ! Mais qu'est qui vous amène à cette soirée ? et surtout comment êtes vous entré, je ne me souviens pas vous avoir vu sur ma liste !

**H :** et si nous allions parler dans un endroit plus calme !

**S :** bien sur, mon bureau fera l'affaire !

_Monsieur Santos mena Holmes et Watson à son bureau toujours accompagner de son garde du corps_

**S :** veuillez excuser cet homme mais comme vous l'avez deviné je ne suis pas en sécurité !

_Holmes sortie la photo de Howars _

**H :** connaissez-vous cet homme ?

**S :** ho que oui, je suis le notaire titulaire de son testament, c'est Jonathan Howars

**H :** pourquoi enquêter vous sur lui ?

**S :** hé bien je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant mais sa famille a disparu petit à petit depuis qu'il a été adopté par Monsieur Henri Howars, et je voulais m'assurer qu'il n'y ait plus de décédant portant le sang des Howars dans ses veines avant de lui donner l'héritage mais apparemment il y a plus que sa, je ne parviens pas à situer d'où il venait avant d'être adopté c'est comme si son passé s'était effacer

**H :** il ne s'est pas effacer, il l'efface lui-même, cet homme venait de la rue et il tue progressivement toute les personnes ayant eu un lien avec lui avant qu'il soit adopté, ce qu'il veut c'est être considéré comme un membre de la famille de sang

**S :** je ne vois, pas de passé, pas de preuve d'adoption

**W :** mais il ne ressemble pas à la famille

**H :** oui Watson mais la famille est morte qui ira contester ?

**S :** monsieur Holmes vous enquêter sur le meurtre de la famille ou celui de son passé ?

**H :** je suis engagé par son passé, mais si nous parvenons à le coincé il se pourrai bien qu'il paye pour le meurtre de sa famille d'adoption

**S :** il les a tués ?

**H :** vous connaissez mon frère Mycroft ?

**S :** oui bien sur, c'est un personnage haut placé !

**H :** il a découvert récemment que tous les employé sans exception de chaque membre de la famille, malgré l'éloignement, a un compte à la royaltie banque

**W :** un compte à la royaltie ? Mais… !

**H :** allons Watson la royaltie banque sous ses dorures et ses riches mécènes reste une banque accessible à tout travailleurs moyen

**S :** je ne comprends pas le rapport

**H :** hé bien mon frère s'est aperçu que Howars mécène privé de cette banque a viré une grosse somme d'argent sur le compte de ces employés au lendemain de chacun des meurtres

**S :** il les aura engagées ?

**H :** vous ne trouver pas ça bizarre que le point commun de ces meurtres sois la mise en cause d'un domestique ?

**S :** il a peur que je découvre ce qu'il a fait ?

**H :** non la dessus de part son statut il est quasi intouchable, je dis bien quasi, si nous le prenons sur le fait à tuer des enfants des rues l'ayant connu avant, la police pourra l'arrêter et l'enquête pourra s'approfondir sur le meurtre de cette famille

**S :** et je suppose que si vous venez me voir sous un faux nom c'est pour me demander un service

**H :** exactement, ce qu'il veut c'est le testament, soit il le vole chez vous et le confie à un autre notaire qui ouvrira la succession soit il vous tue et cela revient au même pour changer de notaire, vous le déranger avec votre enquête, nous allons lui tendre un piège

**S :** mais comment ?

**H :** nous allons simuler le cambriolage de votre maison par l'une de ces prochaines victimes

**W :** mais Holmes comment le saura t'il ?

**H :** le journal bien sur ! Vous allez rendre public votre cambriolage, vous direz qu'aucune œuvre d'art n'a été volé mais qu'un testament a disparu ! Celui de monsieur Howars, et qu'une bande d'enfant à été aperçu s'enfuyant de votre propriété, il comprendra le message, le reste Watson et moi s'en chargeons !

**S :** que va-t-il se passer après ?

**H :** il voudra récupérer le testament c'est la que nous le coincerons

**S :** et pour ma sécurité ? S'il s'en prend à moi parce que justement c'est son testament qui a été volé ?

**H :** mon frère saura vous trouver les bonnes adresses pour votre protection ne vous en faite pas

**S :** bien je suis d'accord, quand dois-je simuler ce cambriolage aux journaux ?

**H :** à partir de demain matin, le plus tôt sera le mieux !

**S :** merci monsieur Holmes vous me sortez d'un sale pétrin !

**H :** mais de rien monsieur Santos, vous servez les intérêts de mon enquête !

**S :** c'est ce qui s'appelle faire d'une pierre 2 coups, venez, je vous raccompagne à la fête, le mot à du courir tout à l'heure que monsieur Sherlock Holmes est parmi nous ! Pour ne pas éveiller la curiosité des invités il serait préférable de poursuivre la soirée comme si de rien n'était

_Il les raccompagna à la soirée et Holmes et Watson rejoignirent Mycroft _

**M :** alors ?

**W :** sa a marcher comme sur des roulettes, il accepte de nous aider, par contre tout le monde sait que Holmes est ici, les gens vont nous questionner pour savoir sur quelle affaire nous sommes !

**H :** Watson ! Je suis invité à cette soirée par mon frère ! Je ne suis la que pour profiter de cette belle soirée !

**W :** pas mal ! Et Irène ou est t'elle ?

_Irène toujours avec son groupe d'amie paraisser s'ennuyer au point d'envisager le suicide, quand elle vit Holmes s'approcher_

**H :** bonsoir mesdames !

**F :** Monsieur Holmes ! nous avons entendus parler de votre talent de danseur, nous ferais vous l'honneur d'inviter l'une d'entre nous ?

**H :** hé bien pour tous vous dire mesdames, je ne danserai qu'avec la plus belle femme au monde à mes yeux !

**F :** ho ! Et laquelle d'entre nous remplis ces critères Monsieur Holmes ?

_Il tendit la main vers Irène _

**H :** celle-ci !

_Irène lui souris et lui pris la main, il la conduisit sur la piste de danse et dansèrent sous les visages vert de jalousie du groupe de femmes _

**W :** ha !ha ! Ha ! Sacré Holmes !

**M :** mon frère ne changera pas !

**I :** je viens de me faire une bonne dizaines d'ennemies dans cette salle maintenant !

**H :** ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'en n'aura jamais autant que moi !

**I :** et le plan, vous avez vu monsieur Santos ?

**H :** tout est parfait pour l'instant, il nous reste plus qu'a allumer la mèche !

**I :** et comment tu vas t'y prendre pour le coincé ?

**H :** la suite au prochain épisode !

**I :** ton frère a raison tu danse très bien !

**H :** pitié pas ça !

_Ils continuèrent de danser le reste de la soirée, Holmes gardant Irène à chaque fois empêchant les femmes de présenter à lui pour danser et empêchant par la même occasion quelques danseurs téméraire voulant lui enlever sa partenaire, Irène s'amusait beaucoup de la situation, elle savait qu'il faisait sa par jalousie pour les hommes qui voulait danser avec elle et surtout pour embêter toute les écervelé qui bavaient sur son passage._

_Ils finirent par rentrer à l'hôtel et Watson avait quelque difficulté pour rester debout avec les quelques verre d'alcool qu'il avait bu, Holmes lui tenait encore debout malgré qu'il en ait bu plus que lui, Mycroft était le plus sobre de tous, avec Irène qui n'avait pas bu plus de 2 verre, arriver a l'hôtel, ils firent de leur mieux pour paraitre normal, Watson ne se souvenais même plus du numéro de sa chambre et Holmes lui, même si il luttait encore contre les méfais de 6 verres d'alcool semblait ne plus savoir comment fonctionner une serrure. Irène se tourna vers Mycroft hilare _

**I :** faite moi penser à une chose Mycroft !

**M :** avec joie ma chère Irène !

**I :** ne leur faite jamais oublier ça !

**M :** vous pouvez compter sur moi ! Mais vous me raconterais !

**I :** quoi donc ?

**M :** la gueule de bois de mon petit frère, il supporte bien l'alcool sauf les lendemains de fête c'est assez cocasse vous verrez !

**I :** plus rien ne m'étonne avec lui !

_Elle prit la clé des mains de Holmes qui l'observer comme si il s'agissait d'une nouvelle invention, et Mycroft escorta Watson au bon numéro_

**I :** tu sais encore ce que c'est ?

**H :** une…clé ?

**I :** oui et sa sert à quoi ?

**H :**…

**I :** ok on verra ça un autre jour ! Aller rentre !

_Dit-elle en ouvrant la chambre, elle referma la porte, et il s'approcha d'elle, elle se retrouver coincé entre lui et la porte_

**I :** si tu t'approche de trop je te jure que tu peux dire adieu à la procréation !

_Il s'approcha encore, il était à quelque millimètre l'un de l'autre, il savait toujours comment la faire fondre avec ces grand yeux vert qui briller de malice, son nez caressa le sien et ils s'embrassèrent, cette fois rien ne les y obligeait, pas de policier, pas de taquinerie, ils en avait vraiment envie, elle s'écarta de lui qui la retenait toujours par les hanches et elle le poussa vers le lit pour aller dormir, il se laissa faire docilement et l'entraina dans sa chute, il n'avait pas l'intention de la lâcher, à ce petit jeu elle se retrouva vite en dessous et lui au dessus, elle fini par abandonné la partie et se laissa aller à ces baisers._

_Pendant ce temps la Mycroft avait servis au moins 2 aspirines à Watson qui décidément ne supporter pas les alcools fort et sa pauvre tête, il resta près de lui, il n'avait pas vraiment sommeil, il pensait à son petit frère, depuis qu'il les avait rejoint sur cette affaire il s'était toujours demander lequel des 2 allait sauter par-dessus la table pour embrasser l'autre, bien sur c'était arriver à plusieurs reprise mais ce soir c'était différents il connaissait la relation entre son frère et l'alcool, il tenait très bien la route mais sa finissait toujours par lui délier très bien la langue et le cœur, c'est comme ça que Sherlock se méfier toujours quand son frère lui servait trop de verres, c'est qu'il voulait des aveux. _


	11. Chapter 11 passageà l'action

**Chapitre 11 : passage à l'action **

_Le jour fini par pointer à l'horizon, Mycroft c'était endormie dans un fauteuil il se pencha et regarda Watson par terre dans une position qu'il allait vite regretter pour ses articulation pensa t'il, il se leva et chercha le room service pour le petit déjeuner. On lui signala qu'il fallait descendre en salle_

_Dans les bras de Holmes, Irène ouvrit doucement les yeux, il faisait plein jour dans la chambre, il n'avaient pas fermé les volets, elle se redressa un peu et le regarda dormir, ce qu'elle appréciait en option chez lui c'était le silence quand il dormait, elle avait connu trop d'hommes qui comme Watson ronflait à des volumes sonores insupportable, au point qu'elle n'espérait même plus qu'un homme qui ne ronfle pas existe, elle prenait plaisir à le regarder dormir comme un bébé, sachant que le réveille serai moins drôle vu la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait bu, et ce qu'ils avaient fait hier soir, une sacré gueule de bois l'attendait, il fini par se réveiller lui aussi avec le mal de crane le plus douloureux qu'il est jamais connu._

**I :** trop d'alcool nuit à l'alcool !

**H :** je suis d'accord c'est trop, ya t'il un moyen de faire sortir ce pivert de ma tête ?

**I :** je ne suis pas ornithologue !

**H :** Irène…

**I :** mais je peux te trouver une aspirine !

**H :** béni soit celui qui a inventer ce médicament !

**I :** je ne sais pas qui c'est mais je suis sur qu'il ta entendus

_Elle voulu se lever, mais il la retint dans ses bras, bascula sur le coté, et l'embrassa dans le cou_

**I :** si tu veux de l'aspirine il va falloir céder !

**H :** non !

**I :** tu garde ton pivert ?

**H :** j'aime bien les oiseaux !

**I :** tu es irrécupérable !

**H :** tu es magnifique !

_Watson de son côté à peu près remis d'hier soir, se prépara et descendit dans la salle de restaurant, s'installa avec Mycroft à une table, l'endroit était désert. _

**W :** vous ne croyez pas qu'il faut aller les réveiller ?

**M :** patience Dr Watson nous sommes en avance, laissons leur le temps d'émerger !

**W :** en tout cas malgré les ravages de l'alcool c'était une bonne soirée !

**M :** tout à fait d'accord ! Vous avez trop bu tout les 2 !

_Watson attrapa le journal sur une table plus loin et s'assit tranquillement pour le lire, Irène et Holmes arrivèrent et s'installèrent à table, Holmes se pris la tête dans les mains toujours en guerre avec son pivert, tandis que son frère lui servait du café_

**M :** bien dormis ?

**I :** très bien dormis !

_Elle regarda Watson et Holmes _

**I :** hé bien ! À la compétition de la gueule de bois qui remporte la victoire ?

_Holmes leva la main, et Watson tourna une page de son journal, tandis que son frère s'accaparait les petit gâteaux, elle s'étira et se servi elle aussi du café._

**W :** votre plan fonctionne pour l'instant Holmes, regarder, le cambriolage et en première page du journal !

_Il tendit le journal à Holmes qui lu l'article de première page_

**H :** c'est parfais, à l'heure qu'il est il doit certainement chercher un nouveau plan

_Irène se pencha vers Holmes pour lire l'article et l'empêcher de mettre son cachet d'aspirine dans son café en lui tendant un verre d'eau_

_Hier soir vers 1h00 du matin le domicile de monsieur Santos, notaire de son Etat, à été cambriolé, vraisemblablement par une bande d'enfants des rues aperçu par le garde du corps de monsieur Santos, la police s'est dépêcher sur les lieux et à pu constater qu'a l'exception du testament concernant Monsieur Howars, aucun objet de valeur n'a été dérobé, une question reste en suspend, pourquoi ces enfants ont il dérobé ce testament ? Etc.…_

**I :** il va vouloir rentrer en contact avec eux comment tu vas t'y prendre ?

**H :** un petit télégramme !

**I :** les enfants ne savent pas écrire !

**H :** il existe à la poste un service pour sa, tu dicte ce que tu veux à une personne qui le tape à la machine, sa ne coute pas plus cher et c'est bien pratique dans leur cas

**I :** et que va dire ce télégramme ?

**H :** hum et bien il va donner un lieu de rendez vous

**M :** il ne va pas être dupe Sherlock

**H :** et bien moi je te dis que oui mon cher frère, ce sont des enfants qui ont organisé ce cambriolage et comme des enfants qu'ils sont il donne rendez vous à ce monsieur pour le coincé, ils veulent faire justice eux même, Howars va prendre sa pour une partie de plaisir

**W :** et comment les enfants sont censés être au courant que le testament et la clé ?

**H :** les problèmes testamentaires de Howars sont dans tous les journaux à scandale que l'on peu ramasser dans une poubelle

**I :** ils ne savent pas lire !

**H :** il n'y a pas que des enfants dans la rue, il y a toutes les générations

**I :** rassure moi aucun enfant n'a vraiment tenté de cambrioler Santos ?

**H :** non Santos à cacher le testament

**I :** très bien

**M :** pas bête, et nous l'attendrons avec la police ?

**H :** il va falloir expliquer l'affaire à la police en effet

**W :** sa va pas être la partie la plus facile avec Lestrade

**H :** je ne pensais pas à Lestrade, mais à l'inspecteur Hopkins

**W :** bien sur ! Hopkins vous fait entièrement confiance il vous suivrait jusqu'en enfer !

**H :** pas tant que ça Watson mais il sait que si j'ai besoin de lui c'est pour une affaire des plus importante je n'aurai pas besoin de me justifier et de tout rabâcher comme avec Lestrade qui est plus méfiant

**W :** il est surtout jaloux de votre talent ! Il aimerait vous surpasser

**I :** et bien ce n'est pas gagner, on lui a fait avaler des couleuvres avec ton histoire de cimetière, je ne pensais même pas qu'il allait y croire

**H :** avec Lestrade on peut s'attendre à tout !

_Ils finirent leur petit déjeuner et plièrent bagage avant tous le monde direction Baker Street, arriver la bas ils parlèrent de leur plan aux enfants des toits réunis, qui procédèrent à un vote pour savoir lequel endosserait le rôle de l'enfant vengeur, Jay gagna les élections et avec Elyon et Irène allèrent poster un télégramme à monsieur Howars sur lequel il disait avoir le testament et que si il voulait le récupéré il devait se présentait rue des rapporteurs vers 16h00 pour négocier. Ceci fait ils repartirent à Baker Street, madame Hudson avait préparé des cookies pour tous le monde et malgré que la maison ne soit pas très grande elle avait invité tous les enfants des toits et des rues, chacun se serrait au rez de chaussé à l'étage il y en avait partout ! Irène, Elyon et Jay eurent un mal fou à accéder à l'étage_

**I :** OUA ! Tu compte te recycler dans la garderie pour enfants ?

**H :** c'est l'idée de madame Hudson ! Tu veux un cookie ? Il y en a partout aussi !

_Il régnait un tel vacarme que Holmes pris son violon et se mis à jouer de fausses notes suraiguë, tous les enfants se bouchèrent les oreilles_

**H :** votre attention les enfants !

**J :** si c'est pour jouer comme sa tu peu le ranger ton violon !

**H :** Jay et allé poster le télégramme, à environs 17h00 si tout se passe bien on pourra dire que cette affaire sera terminer !

_Des acclamations fusaient de toute part_

**H :** cependant je vais vous demander la plus grande vigilance, pas de risques inutile et surtout pas de frayeur avec la police qui sera sur les lieux, je vous demanderai de ne pas entraver l'arrestation, pour ceux qui se feront arrêter malgré tout, parce que je connais bien la police, vous serez relâcher aussitôt je m'en chargerais, maintenant finissez moi ces cookies et bonne appétit !

_Chacun repris ces occupations, Watson expliquer à un groupe d'enfants à quoi servait les différents matériel de sa trousse de docteur, Holmes faisait danser des enfants avec son violon, Mycroft répondait aux questions des enfants sur différentes choses et madame Hudson était aidé au fourneaux par une armée de petite fille gourmande de cookies, Jay fini par prendre le violon de Holmes pour jouer un morceau et Holmes invita Irène à danser sous les yeux ébahi de tous les enfants qui se bousculer pour les voir danser._

_A 16h00 Jay alla au lieu du rendez vous, la police était caché, et les enfants et Holmes aussi, Howars fini par arriver devant Jay_

**HO :** dis moi mon garçon pourquoi a tu voler ce testament ? Il m'appartient tu sais !

**J :** non, il appartient à la famille que vous avez usurpé et vous nous tuer tous pour avoir sa fortune !

**HO :** je vois tu es un garçon intelligent, tu n'es pas sur ma liste, alors je te conseil de me donner ce testament, sinon tu seras sur celle du cimetière

**J :** hors de question !

_Jay sortie un revolver, il était armé que d'une seule balle pour donner l'impression, cela faisait partis du plan, Jay ne se sentait pas très à l'aise, mais Holmes l'avait prévu il savait que Howars se sentirait en position de force par rapport à un enfant non expérimente ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que la police l'entendait, Jay devait lui tirer des aveux et s'en sortait plutôt bien_

**HO :** mon jeune ami…

**J :** je ne suis pas votre ami ! Vous avez tué mes amis !

**HO :** c'était essentiel à mon plan vois tu, mais si cela t'intéresse on peut passer un marché !

**J :** comment sa ?

**HO :** et bien on peut partager, ou je peux t'adopter, je sais ce que c'est de vivre comme vous, je sais que tu voudrais ne plus jamais avoir faim ou froid, je peux t'offrir un foyer, si tu accepte de me rendre ce testament

**J :** plutôt mourir que de trahir les miens

**HO :** bien sur j'aurai du m'en douter, comment oublier cette sacré sainte loyauté que vous avez tous, vous restez accrochés les un au autres quoi qu'il arrive, mais tu vois mon garçon dans la vie il faut savoir faire des sacrifices, même si ce sont des vies humaines

**J :** je ne vous crois pas !

**HO :** toi par exemple tu seras un sacrifice de plus !

Howars sortie un révolver bien plus puissant que celui de Jay, avec un long canon

**J :** je n'ai pas peur de mourir !

**HO :** et moi je n'ai aucune limite !

_Il allait tirer lorsque qu'un coup de feu se fit entendre, Holmes l'avait visé à la main et Howars lacha son révolver, Holmes apparu à côté de Jay_

**HO :** ho le grand Sherlock Holmes ! Que d'honneur pour une bande de miséreux ! Vous ne m'aurez pas aussi facilement monsieur Holmes !

_Holmes mis une main sur l'épaule de Jay qui tenait toujours son révolver_

**J :** je n'ai pas pu tirer !

**H :** je sais et c'est mieux comme ça !

**HO :** rien ne m'empêchera de récupérer ce testament !

_Il sortie un autre révolver_

**Hp :** je ne suis pas de cet avis monsieur Howars !

_L'inspecteur Hopkins venait de sortir de sa cachette auprès de Holmes la police se montra elle aussi, Howars tenta de se retourner pour s'enfuir vers son cab au bout de la rue mais fut arrêter par les enfants des rues qui encerclaient l'autre bout de la rue tous lourdement armés _

**Hp :** c'est fini Howars rendez vous !

**HO :** c'est une solution inenvisageable !

_Il visa vers Holmes et Jay et tira, Holmes plaqua Jay au sol et cria aux autres enfants de rester calme, Howars vida son chargeur dans la ruelle chacun se mettant à couvert, soudain Billy sortie d'une maison avec un gros fusil de chasse et le visa dans le dos, Howars s'effondra sur le sol encore en vie mais gravement bléssé_

**B :** voila ! Il va arrêter de nous embêter pour un bon moment celui la, rien de cassé les enfants ?

**H :** Billy ! Vous arriver à temps !

_Les policiers relevèrent Howars, et le trainère jusqu'au cab de la police placé dans une autre rue, sous les acclamations des enfants et les applaudissements des habitants alentours. Holmes voyant les journalistes se tourna vers Hopkins_

**H :** l'honneur de cette arrestation vous revient inspecteur Hopkins

**Hp :** non je ne suis pas Lestrade Monsieur Holmes, l'honneur vous revient ainsi qu'aux enfants vous avez mené une remarquable enquête !

**H :** merci !

**E :** hé les gars venez on va être en première page du journal !

_Le lendemain matin, le jour de noël, madame Hudson avait décorer toute la pièce mais il lui manquait du gui, elle fit tous les magasins mais impossible d'en trouver, elle croisa Elyon sur le chemin du retour et lui expliqua son problème, Elyon fit le tour des parcs avec Jay pour ramener du gui, Holmes et Irène faisait le tour du magasin Gamages pour trouver quelque chose à madame Hudson et à Watson, ils faillirent être agressées en sortant du magasin par des types plutôt louche mais comme toujours ces types ce retrouvèrent encerclé par les enfants des toits et des rues tous armés, garde du corps pour toujours._

_La journée passa et madame Hudson ne vit pas revenir Elyon et Jay, alors que les enfants commençait à entrer dans la maison pour passer le réveillon, inviter gracieusement par madame Hudson, Mycroft se déplaça lui aussi, et Holmes et Irène écouter Watson lire l'article les concernant pour la résolution de l'affaire, sous l'écoute attentive aussi des enfants, il commencer à faire sombre quand Elyon et Jay arrivèrent par la fenêtre_

**Mrs H :** hé bien les enfants je me faisais du souci pour vous ! Ou étiez vous passer ?

**E :** hé bien…on est allé un peu loin pour trouver du gui

**J :** mais finalement on en a trouver dans la foret !

**W :** vous avez du quitter la ville pour en trouver ?

**E :** oui mais celui la il est gratuits on la coupé nous même et il est plus beau que ceux des magasins

_Elyon sorti la grosse branche de gui fraichement découpé, madame Hudson la pris et l'accrocha au plafond dans le salon_

**J :** pourquoi on accroche du gui au plafond d'abord ?

**M :** parce que sa porte bonheur !

**E :** sa porte bonheur si on passe dessous ?

**W :** non il faut s'embrassé dessous !

**H :** oui tu vois tu te mets en dessous

_Il prit Irène par la main et ils se placèrent sous le gui_

**H :** voila et après pour que sa porte chance ou juste parce que tu en as envie, tu fais ça

_Il la prit dans ces bras et l'embrassa sous les hurlements et les sifflets des enfants_

_Watson les regarder, un sourire aux lèvres, une nouvelle page se tournait dans la vie de Holmes pensa t'il _

_Mycroft regarda son frère, une nouvelle vie commence pensa t'il _

_**Fin**_


End file.
